Forsaken Love
by katie1999
Summary: New World Zorro. Starting with the episode 'A new lease on love' I have rewritten some of season 3. What would have happened if Victoria said yes to Juan? When there is a way back, will they get back together or is Diego too hurt to forgive her? It's slightly AU and I have included some of the transcripts of this and other episodes into it. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Forsaken Love**

AN: This is my version of the episode 'A new lease on love.' It's slightly AU and I have included some of the transcripts of this and other episodes into it. I wanted them to mark them by putting them in italics, but since it's getting too confusing, I just include them into the text. Thanks go to Pam for providing the transcripts and to Marla for beta reading.

**Chapter 1 **

Zorro sneaked into the back of the church listening to the padre who addressed the couple in front of him. Padre Benitez turned to Victoria. "Victoria, will you take Juan to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. . ."

Zorro swallowed hard in anticipation.

" . .to love and to honor him all the days of your life?"

Victoria looked over at Juan and then back at Padre Benitez. What was she to do? She remembered the advice she'd been given both wanted and unwanted. There wasn't anyone to tell her to wait for Zorro. How could she wait for him when she didn't know if his fight would ever end or he'd even be alive tomorrow. She loved him, but she had to get him out of her heart. She looked at Juan who waited for her answer.

"I do."

"Victoria!" Zorro came out of his hiding place and was standing in the aisle. "Zorro!" Victoria blanched at the sight. He was here in the church and he knew that she had married Juan, forsaking their love. She couldn't stand his hurt expression. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but Zorro only looked at her without saying anything more.

Zorro leaned back against the wall. He didn't listen to the final words as the padre blessed the married couple. The world had just ended for him.

Slowly he exited the church to face the alcalde standing behind the large cannon that was pointed at the church entrance with the soldiers gathers behind it. The church emptied behind him and the people of Los Angeles drew back fearful to the church wall as if it would give them protection. When Victoria saw him standing in front of the cannon she anxiously rushed to his side.

"Zorro, please I'm sorry. Don't challenge the alcalde, it's no reason to get yourself killed." Zorro only looked at her. "I think your place is with your husband now," he said without emotion and then she was drawn to the back by an angry looking Juan. "He is now your past, Victoria!" Juan took her by the arm, making Zorro face the cannon alone.

"Prepare to die, Zorro!" De Soto held a lit punk.

"Be reasonable, Alcalde," Zorro tried to argue with him. "You could kill every citizen within fifty meters with that diabolical device."

Mendoza ran over toward De Soto. " Ah, then you've heard of Sir Henry Shrapnel's magnificent invention."

"Each cannonball contains hundreds of lead pellets. They cause devastation over a vast area."

Mendoza tried to get De Soto's attention. "Alcalde!"

De Soto looked down at Mendoza. "Be quiet, Sergeant!" He turns his attention back to Zorro. "This is one piece of artillery you will not evade and you cannot outrun. And after I have blasted you out of existence, I will leave it here, mounted in the middle of the plaza as a reminder to the good people of Los Angeles of what can befall them if they try to cross me."

Zorro looked at Don Alejandro, Juan and Victoria who stood to his left.

"You're in no danger, amigos. Step aside please."

Don Alejandro nodded and led Juan and Victoria off to their left.

Mendoza scrunched up his face. "Ooooooh!"

Mendoza yelled as he tried to run toward Zorro.  
"Alcalde!"

"Get out of the way, Sergeant!" De Soto yelled. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Alcalde, don't do it!" Mendoza tried to stop him starting to run toward Zorro again.

"Come back here, Sergeant. There's no danger if you're standing here." De Soto lit the cannon's very short fuse, then blew a mocking kiss at Zorro.

Mendoza scrunched up his face again."Aaaah!"

The cannon exploded and fell off its mount. De Soto fell backward off its base. Clouds of smoke obscured everyone's vision. When the smoke cleared, Zorro had disappeared.

Mendoza helped De Soto to his feet. "I was trying to warn you, Alcalde. Zorro tinkered with the cannon."

De Soto inspected the damage. "Ah! He took the cannonballs!"

Well, he promised to destroy them." Mendoza said while Zorro lit a fuse attached to a wagon.

"And you believed it?" De Soto thumped his chest. "He'll use them against us!" The wagon exploded behind the church.

Mendoza said, "Zorro usually tells the truth."

Juan led Victoria over to the tavern with a smile on his face. "Now we will celebrate and then we will be on our way to Monterey."

Victoria continued to stare at the now empty spot before the cannon where Zorro had vanished and she felt like crying. What had she done?

Then she was interrupted by the long line of friends who wanted to congratulate her on her wedding and express their best wishes. She put up a smile and tried to focus on the man beside her, Juan, her husband. He loved her and she had made her decision. There was no more going back. But why wasn't she happy? Wasn't that what she had always been dreaming of? To dance at her own wedding with a husband who loved her? Wasn't this supposed to be the happiest day in her life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Congratulations, Victoria, Juan," Alejandro shook their hands smiling broadly. "I hope your marriage will be less exciting than the rather dramatic beginning. Well, with Zorro you'll never know." Victoria and Juan both smiled at his words, but Juan's was rather forced at the mentioning of his rival's name. Victoria knew Juan wasn't happy with her earlier conduct of rushing to Zorro's side, but the discussion would have to wait until they were alone.

Her guests and the dancing kept her occupied for the next hours, until Juan told her that it was time to leave.

"Leave, Juan? You want us to leave for Monterey tonight? It's already late and it will get dark in a few hours!" Victoria asked him incredulously. "I thought we'd be spending the wedding night here in the tavern! The girls told me they have a room for us prepared."

"I was looking forward to that too, Victoria, but I have seen today how much you still care for Zorro. Instead of staying by my side, you rushed to Zorro only minutes after you gave your promise to me." Juan shook his head disappointed. "No, Victoria. The earlier we leave Los Angeles, the better. Then we will no longer talk about it. North of the San Buenaventura mission there is an inn on the road to Monterey. If we leave now, we can make it before dusk."

"I'm sorry, Juan, for what happened after the wedding. Probably you're right and it's best to get away from Los Angeles as soon as possible. I'll hurry with my packing." Victoria bit her lip and turned around and walked up to her room, trying not to show Juan her disappointment.

She looked around in her room that she would be leaving today forever. More and more the consequences of her decision to marry Juan were sinking in. She wouldn't return to Los Angeles anymore except for some visits, leaving all her friends behind, her friends and her love for Zorro. She wanted to cry for a moment, but she had no time for that now. She concentrated on all the things she needed to pack and that she couldn't part with in her new home in Monterey.

Z Z Z

Her guests were surprised at their unexpected departure more than an hour later, but wished them good luck.

"Victoria, don't worry about the tavern," Alejandro assured her, "I'll look after it until I have found a buyer for. Maybe I'll buy it myself," he smiled.

"Thank you Don Alejandro, for all that you and Diego have done for me all these years." Victoria embraced him shortly with tears in her eyes. "Send Diego my best wishes. Please tell him that I missed him today, and I wish I could have said him goodbye in person."

"I will, Victoria." Alejandro assured her. "We will all miss you." His eyes were blinking with tears of emotion. "And whatever happens in the future, you can always rely on the de la Vegas, Victoria."

Z Z Z

After he had destroyed the cannon, Zorro returned to the cave, trying not to think of Victoria and the fact that he had lost her for good. He remembered the agony he felt when the Angel showed him the life he would have had without becoming Zorro. The Angel had granted his wish to have his old life back then, but this time there wasn't a chance. It would never be the same again.

On his return from the wedding reception, Felipe found him packing his saddlebags. "Tell my father, I'm going to Santa Paula for a few days," Diego ordered Felipe, adding supplies into Toronado's saddlebags.

'_Where are you going?_' Felipe asked, concerned.

"I don't know, somewhere that is not on the way to Monterey. I just need to be alone for some time."

Felipe looked at him concerned and signed.

"No, Felipe, you can't go with me, I can manage on my own. And I won't do something stupid. No woman in the world is worth that." Felipe looked at him shocked.

Z Z Z

That night Zorro went east with Toronado, high up into the mountains over Los Angeles where he wouldn't be found or chased by soldiers. Staring into the fire he thought of Victoria and how she'd be spending the night now in another man's arms. It tortured him and he knew he had lost her forever. She was Juan's wife now and there was no turning back. Why had he ever started to wear this mask and courted her in the first place? He had been afraid she'd never love the man behind the mask and now he had lost her even without revealing his identity.

He cried that night as he had never cried before and with his tears he buried his heart. Never again would he allow anyone to get so close to him. Never again would he open himself up to so much pain.

Under the mask of Zorro, Diego wanted stayed in the mountains several more days in the sole company of his horse, the one being he could always rely on who wouldn't abandon him. He enjoyed the solitude, but he knew he had to return eventually, when his supplies would be running out, not only for him, but for his horse too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Due to their late departure from Los Angeles, it was already after dusk when Victoria and Juan arrived at the inn north of the monasterio of San Buenaventura. They had not reserved any rooms and the innkeepers hadn't expected any more guests.

"Buenas noches, señora, señor," a woman came out of the tavern. "I'm Anna Guiterrez, my husband and I are the innkeepers here. How can I help you this late at night?"

"Buenas noches, señora" Juan greeted the innkeeper. "I'd like to have a room for my wife and me, por favor. The best you have," Juan smiled at Victoria.

"I'm sorry," the innkeeper said, "We don't have a free room any more. The coach from Monterey broke down on its way and the travelers are staying here tonight. I can only offer you to share a room with the other guests. There is one bed free in the room where the single woman is staying and another with the man I put in the other remaining room.

Victoria looked at Juan disappointed. This wasn't how she had imagined her wedding night. "What do you want, Victoria?" Juan drew her to the side so they wouldn't be overheard by the innkeeper. "Maybe it was foolish to rush to Monterey tonight. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to spend the night differently." Juan tenderly caressed her cheek, but Victoria showed no reaction, only biting her lip. "Do you want us to drive on?"

"I don't know, Juan," Victoria replied tiredly. "I don't know anything anymore tonight."

"Señor, do you want my husband to take care of your horses?" Señora Guiterrez called. "I don't advise you to travel on tonight. The road to Santa Barbara is difficult to drive with a wagon, especially at night and there are also reports of repeated attacks from bandits. The soldiers on patrol do their best, but they can't be everywhere. I wish we had a man like Zorro here in this area who keeps the road free. They are all afraid of him and stay away from Los Angeles, seeking their prey in this area instead."

"I think we'd better stay here tonight," Juan said to Victoria. "I promise I'll make it up as soon as we have arrived in Monterey." He smiled a little trying to cheer her up.

Victoria only nodded. "I'm tired from all the excitement today and I hardly slept last night either. Please do me a favor and don't tell anyone that we married today. I don't want the innkeepers to make any fuss about it. I'd feel embarrassed about it."

"Of course Victoria." Juan nodded understandingly and led her into the house. The innkeeper's husband came out and took care of the horses while his wife had them sit down at a table and brought them drinks and a soup.

"I'm sorry, señora, señor, but that's all I have left from dinner," she apologized.

"It's alright, Señora Guiterrez," Victoria appeased her. "We had a lot to eat before we left."

"You both look tired," the woman liked talking to her guests. "Where are you from? Did you travel a long way today?"

"We are from Los Angeles," Juan said, "we are on our way home to Monterey."

"Los Angeles. I hear many stories from there about Zorro. Did you see him while you were there?" The woman curiously asked them. Her question reminded Victoria of the way Zorro had looked at her in the church and suddenly she felt miserable again. "Did I say something wrong?" Senora Guiterrez asked when she saw Victoria's face.

"No, it's alright. I need to get to sleep and I should hurry before the other señora goes to sleep."

"Si, señora, the other lady just went up to the room. I'll go up with you and show you around. Your husband can bring your things up." The innkeeper took a light and guided her to the guest rooms on the upper floor. "I'll knock when I have your bag, Victoria," Juan looked at her helplessly, not happy either with the way the evening had turned out. He had registered Victoria's face too when she had been asked about Zorro. It couldn't be fast enough they got to Monterey and started their new life.

The other woman Victoria had to share her room with presented herself as a nice older widow. She told her that she was on her way to Mexico together with her nephew who would have to share with Juan.

A few minutes later Juan knocked on the door of the room the women shared and Victoria slipped out into the hall. "I have your bag," Juan put it in front of the door. Then he bent down to kiss her without getting much response from Victoria. "Good night, Victoria. Tomorrow we will start our new life."

"Good night, Juan." Victoria kissed him shortly in return. "It was an exciting day and all I want is sleep now."

Listening to the even breathing of the woman in the other bed, Victoria was restless. She was tired but she couldn't sleep, lying awake in her bed. Only now she had the time to reflect about the events of the day.

Last night, when she had agreed to Juan's proposal, she had been sure she was doing the right thing. She was longing so much for a family of her own and there was no hope in sight that Zorro would ever be able to stop his fight.

But she would never forget the way Zorro had looked at her in the church after she had married Juan. Only then had she realized how much she had hurt him. Would she able to forget Zorro in Monterey when she still loved him so much?

Why had everything turned out so differently from her dreams? Wasn't she supposed to be lying happily in the arms of the man she loved? Then why was she lying alone in her bed on her wedding night, no longer sure if she had made the right decision?

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Victoria and Juan had an early start. Both hadn't slept very well and were silent during breakfast. They needed to adjust to being a married couple and were still a little uneasy around each other. Juan helped Victoria with her luggage and they soon were on their way to Monterey again.

To break the silence Juan asked Victoria about the recent years in Los Angeles when they hadn't seen each other because he had been at sea. "What has happened in Los Angeles while I was away? I heard that the late alcalde had been a tyrant and that the king appointed a new one. How is De Soto? He doesn't seem to be the peaceful kind either from the way he pointed the cannon at the church only to kill Zorro."

"No, he is not better than alcalde Ramon. He came to Los Angeles with the sole aim of catching Zorro and to returning to Madrid in glory!" Victoria declared depressed, "Can we please talk about something else? Tell me about Monterey! Where will we live?"

"As a married officer, I am entitled to live in my own flat, and with the money from the sale of the tavern we can buy our own house."

"Is that the reason you have married me, Juan? So you don't have to live with the other officers and because I own the tavern?" Victoria didn't know why she asked that. Shouldn't she trust the man she had married?

Shocked by her question Juan stopped the carriage on the road and looked at her. "Victoria, how can you even think that?" Juan dropped the reins and took her hands. "Victoria, I married you because I love you. You have been in my dreams all these years and I have never forgotten you. Having you here with me is my dream come true and I hope that one day you will love me as much as I love you. I don't care about your tavern."

"I believe you, Juan," Victoria smiled a little. Juan bent down to kiss her, but they were interrupted by approaching riders.

"Do you need any help?" one of the five men asked who had gathered around the wagon. "No, thank you, everything is alright," Juan replied. "We were only stopping for a moment. If you could please clear the road, then we can drive on."

"No, I don't think you can," the man sneered. Suddenly all of the men pulled out their pistols and pointed them at the couple. "If you give me all your money at once, I may decide to let you live."

"I am an officer of the Royal army. You will have to bear the consequences if you harm me or my wife!" Juan drew his saber. "Juan, please," Victoria tried to stop him, "don't do anything foolish."

"A Royal officer?" the bandit questioned him. "It's good to know that. We can't have an officer testify against us!"

"Shoot them!"

"No!" Victoria cried out and then she felt a sharp pain.

Z Z Z

Diego stayed away for two weeks and after his return Felipe looked at him aghast. During that time he hadn't shaved and acquired a beard. The occasional washing he had given Zorro's clothing didn't improve his appearance either.

"Don't look at me so horrified, Felipe," Diego tried to appease him. "I know I must look terrible. I didn't take a mirror with me."

"I look that bad?" Felipe nodded intensely and bolted out of the cave to return quickly with Diego's shaving utensils. He put them on his desk and pointed at him.

"You're probably right, Felipe," Diego agreed. "I can't let be seen outside the cave like this. I'd better be presentable before I face my father."

Felipe signed. "Where I have been?" "Just somewhere in the mountains. I needed some time on my own and - I don't want to talk about Victoria." Diego looked at him with a serious face that forbade any further question.

Z Z Z

"Diego, you're back! Where have you been all this time? Gallivanting in the area?" His father tried to joke. But then Alejandro looked at Diego's face. "Is something wrong, Diego? You look a little rough."

"No. It's nothing. I had a cold that kept me in bed for a little while. I'm only recovering now."

"A cold? You always take that so seriously, Diego. For a moment you had me really worried," Alejandro patted Diego on the shoulder. "But you have missed some excitement while you were gone."

"What excitement?" Diego feigned ignorance.

"Victoria got married to Juan Ortiz and she moved with him to Monterey!"

"Really? Then Victoria has left Los Angeles? What about Zorro?" Diego hid his feelings behind a blank face.

"Nobody has seen Zorro since he faced Victoria in the church, and destroyed the alcalde's cannon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The pueblo felt empty to Diego without Victoria in the tavern. He didn't know what tortured him more, the fact that he wouldn't see her again or that she was married to another man.

In his desperation he buried himself in his work at the newspaper and riding as Zorro. There wasn't much work for Zorro except for catching some bandits. The only other time he got to face the alcalde was when an escaped prisoner falsely accused a man of being a murderer and tried to steal his wolf. Knowing the alcalde's tendency to rush to judgment, Zorro was able to put things right in time and slash his Z in De Soto's vest. Riding all night as the masked outlaw and staying up all day at the office made him exhausted enough to fall into a dreamless sleep when he finally went to bed.

Z Z Z

Victoria felt a pain in her side when she woke up again.

"Don't move, Señora," someone said next to her. Victoria slowly opened her eyes and looked at the nun standing next to her bed.

"I'm Sister Francesca, I'm a nun here at the mission in San Buenaventura. Can you tell me what happened?"

The attack came back to her memory and she began to cry. "There were bandits on the road, they wanted our money and when Juan refused they pulled out their pistols."

"Juan, is that your husband?"

"Si, how is he?"

The nun put her hand on Victoria's arm compassionately. "I'm sorry, Señora, but he is dead."

"But that just can't be! We just got married!" Victoria tried to comprehend it. "How did I get here?"

"Some travelers coming from Monterey found you and your husband. You were severely wounded and they brought you here to the mission. Unfortunately, nothing could be done for your husband."

"How long have I been here?"

"It's been a week now and we weren't sure at first if you'd survive, but the worst is behind you. We prayed to our Lord for you and He saved you. But you must rest now. It will take some more time until you're fully healed."

The nun made sure that the window frames were nearly shut, so that only little light got into the room, before she left Victoria alone.

Z Z Z

The next two weeks Victoria slowly recovered from her injury and could take walks in the mission garden. After she had gathered enough strength, one of the nuns led her to the mission cemetery and showed her Juan's grave.

"We gave him a funeral as a member of the king's army deserved. I'm sorry that you were too ill to attend, but we couldn't wait when we didn't know if you would recover."

"Yes, I understand," Victoria nodded. "Will you please give me some minutes alone?"

"Of course, Señora. I'll come back in a while to take you to your room," the nun said compassionately.

Victoria knelt down, but she couldn't weep. She felt sorrow for his sudden death and the loss of a dear friend, but she realized that she had never really loved him. It had been wrong to marry him raising hopes in him she'd love him some day as much as he had loved her. "I'm so sorry, Juan," she whispered. "I wish everything had turned out differently. You should never have come back to Los Angeles. Then maybe you would still be alive, and could someday find a woman who truly loves you. You will always be in my heart as a dear friend I have lost." The tears started to fall and she began to cry.

"You should go back to your room, Señora," the nun interrupted her crying. "You have suffered a hard loss, but you have to think of yourself too and take care of yourself." Taking her gently by the arm, the nun led her back to the mission and made her lie down again.

Z Z Z

"Diego, have you heard from Victoria?" his father asked him about a week after his return from his trip.

"No, why do you ask?" Diego replied, hiding the pain he still felt behind the blank face he always wore now.

"Well, it's been more than three weeks since she left for Monterey. She promised she'd write and she had more than enough time. I thought she might have written to you if she hasn't to me."

"She's probably so occupied with her honeymoon that she didn't have time for writing yet." Diego's face stayed emotionless while he tortured himself imagining Victoria together with Juan.

"It could be, but she asked me to sell the tavern for her and I need to discuss some points with her." Alejandro stated.

"Since you haven't found a buyer, it's something that can wait a few more days. If you will excuse me now, Father, I need to prepare something for the newspaper." Diego managed to stay calm on the outside for as long as he was in his father's sight. He rushed to the cave where he could show his emotions without being watched.

Alejandro looked at his son as he hurried away from his sight. Something was different about him since he had returned from his trip to Santa Paula. He couldn't quite figure it out, but it had him concerned.

Diego quickly dressed himself as Zorro, grateful for the mask that helped him to hide his feelings from others. He needed to spend more time with Toronado who was his faithful companion and had never let him down. A ride would be good for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later Diego had lunch with his father at the tavern porch when a well known carriage stopped in front of the tavern.

"Isn't that Victoria?" his father remarked suddenly. "But that can't be. She should be in Monterey! Something must have happened." Both men rose from their seats to meet Victoria.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" Alejandro greeted her. "Where is Juan?" Victoria was pale and she took out a tissue to wipe her eyes before she answered. "Juan is dead. Our carriage was attacked on our way to Monterey. The bandits shot us both, but I survived in the care of the nuns at the mission at San Buenaventura." She began to cry and Alejandro put an arm around her shoulder.

"My sympathy for your loss, Señora." Diego said quite formally. He was shocked by the news and her sudden return and didn't know how to handle it.

"Why don't you come with us to the hacienda and you can tell us everything that has happened. You can stay with us for a few days." Alejandro tried to help her.

"I'll come for dinner, but I'd rather stay in the tavern. Or have you already sold it?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"No, Victoria, I haven't," Alejandro calmed her. "I tried to contact you, but I couldn't reach you. Now I know why." Victoria breathed out in relief. She had been afraid that she couldn't return to her tavern and she wouldn't have had an idea what to do if the tavern had been sold.

Z Z Z

It was good to be back home, especially when she had never expected to return to the tavern. To be in her old room filled her with comfort and grief at the same time. Grief for the loss of the future she had dreamed of, a husband, a family, all that had been in her reach if Juan hadn't been killed. She would have tried to be a good wife to Juan even if Zorro had always stayed in her heart. She had given up the love of her life for a dream of a family that she'd never have. Now there was nothing left.

At least she was back where she felt at home with her friends who cared for her. She still had her work and the opportunity to do something for the pueblo by resisting the alcalde.

Z Z Z

In the evening Victoria joined the de la Vegas for dinner at the hacienda after she had rested from her journey.

"It was all very terrible," she told them after they had finished their meal. "The bandits attacked us and then I don't remember anything else, until I woke up in the infirmary of the mission at San Buenaventura. They told me that some travelers found us and rescued me by taking me to the mission. For Juan there was nothing to be done." Victoria had tears in her eyes. "It took me some time until I was well enough to return to Los Angeles. The nuns told me that I was lucky to survive the shot."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Alejandro had listened intently. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going back to working in my tavern. What else is there for me to do?" Victoria was close to tears, "We didn't even get to Monterey to live there. All my friends are here and the work in the tavern is the only thing I know."

"Just take your time, Victoria," Alejandro advised her, "Don't overdo yourself. Your wound hasn't mended completely yet, so you'd better be careful."

"I promise, Don Alejandro," Victoria assured him. "I'm so grateful that I have you. I don't know what I'd do without you and Diego."

Diego had listened silently to her recounting without showing an emotion. He felt sorry for Victoria, but he didn't know how to handle the prospect of seeing her again every day. She was back, alone again, but it wouldn't be the same. He couldn't forget that she had married another man, forsaking their love.

"Of course, we will be there, Señora Ortiz," he addressed her formally. Victoria and his father turned to him surprised. Though he had offered his support, his choice of address said something different.

Victoria looked at him, hurt. Why did Diego distance himself from her now, when she needed a friend? Was he angry with her? If so, why?

"Diego, is something wrong?" Victoria asked. "Can you tell me why you are so different suddenly?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with calling you by your proper name, Señora. But if you will excuse me now, I have some pointless experiments to look for." He bowed slightly. "Father."

Diego rose from his chair and retreated to the library where he vanished into the cave.

Victoria and Alejandro looked at each other, stunned. "What's wrong with Diego, Don Alejandro?"

"I wish I knew, Victoria," Alejandro sighed a little. "He went to Santa Paula for a few days and since he returned he has been different. I don't know why. Something must have happened, but he doesn't talk to me. I think I don't know him at all. I want him to talk to me, but I have criticized him too often in the past and now he doesn't trust me anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Don Alejandro. Is there something I can do?" Victoria asked, her own sorrow forgotten for a moment.

"Obviously not. I thought he'd be happy to have you back, even under such bad circumstances, and he'd open up to you." Alejandro sounded miserable.

"Do you think he'll change his mind eventually?" Victoria asked hopefully.

"How should I know, Victoria? I don't know what he's thinking. I think I live in a house with a complete stranger!" Alejandro showed his frustration, but then he got back his composure. "I'm sorry, Victoria. I don't want to worry you any further after you have been through so much."

"It's alright, Don Alejandro. I don't mind. Diego is my friend and I care for him." Victoria rose tiredly from her seat. "I'd rather go home now, I don't feel so well."

"Of course, Victoria. You had a long day and I should have thought of it earlier. Felipe will accompany you home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_A/N: Parts from the episode Armed and Dangerous are included._

The opportunity to do something for the pueblo came sooner than expected for Victoria. Alejandro had come for an early coffee to check if she had settled in again.

"Everything alright, Victoria?" Alejandro asked. "I'm sorry the evening yesterday didn't turn out so nice. I haven't seen Diego since, but you must accept my apology in his stead. If there is anything I can do for you, you only need to ask."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, that's really nice of you. Maybe Diego was only in a bad mood yesterday," she said hopefully, trying to convince herself. Then her attention was drawn to Sergeant Mendoza who came running out of the cuartel gate into the plaza.

"Is everything all right, Sergeant?" Victoria asked him.

"Not exactly, Señora. Our prisoners have been threatening to riot."

"But why?"

"Well, no space. . .not enough food. I was hoping you would send over some of your hot tamales. It would really help to calm them down."

"Sergeant Mendoza. . .," Alejandro stood up on the porch, "Looks like you have a couple of more guests."

Victoria saw Zorro astride Toronado leading two horses into the plaza, each with a man sitting backwards in the saddle.

Zorro addressed the sergeant, "Sergeant!"

"Zorro!" Mendoza exclaimed surprised.

"I know it's your birthday next week. Please accept this as a little gift from me."

Mendoza tapped the lancers on the arm and made them walk towards Zorro.

"Happy Birthday, Sergeant." Don Alejandro grinned. "Do you know who they are? Monty Monan and Phil Rick."

"Ah, the two bandits who have been robbing the military payroll."

"That's right." Don Alejandro confirmed it.

Mendoza tipped his head and ordered his lancers to take them away.

Zorro saluted and rode away. "Adios."

Victoria felt low when she saw Zorro ride away. It was the first time he hadn't greeted her at all. It had been plain business with Mendoza and he had ignored her completely. Though neither Mendoza nor Don Alejandro commented on it, she understood. Zorro hadn't forgiven her marrying Juan and now he no longer talked with her. She faked a smile when Don Alejandro joked about ordering more tamales. With her head low she returned to the kitchen to prepare the tamales the sergeant had asked for.

Z Z Z

Diego hid his tiredness when he went to the tavern later. After he had left the dinner with Victoria rather abruptly, he had ridden as Zorro all night, tracking down the bandits who had robbed the payroll. He hadn't made a plan for how to treat Victoria, but he knew he couldn't forgive her. There was nothing between them anymore so he had refrained from greeting her, making his point.

In spite of that he had to behave as Diego when meeting her in public. Politely he wished her a good morning as he entered the tavern with his father.

Mendoza told him of his problem with the crowded prison and agreed to the plan of letting the prisoners go if he and his father vouched for one of them and found other citizens to do the same. It was a problem that required his presence as Diego rather than Zorro.

Z Z Z

No one could have anticipated that the recently jailed bandits would manage to take Victoria hostage as she vouched for a farmer, paying his bail money.

Victoria looked at him frightened when the bandits stated their demands for guns, horses and ten thousand pesos or they would kill her.

Diego could hardly suppress his anger and he felt helpless at the situation, something he wasn't used to.

Victoria tried to argue with the bandits while they held her captive inside the prison, hoping they'd let her go. She knew that the sergeant had orders not to negotiate with bandits. Even if Mendoza agreed to give them horses there wasn't enough money to be gathered in such a short amount of time. And she couldn't count on Zorro either. Would he even bother to rescue her after he ignored her in the morning?

Diego couldn't let the bandits kill Victoria. No. Not her. He persuaded the sergeant to negotiate with them to give him some time to think. He needed a solution and it had to be fast before the bandits killed Victoria.

Fortunately, he remembered the safe in the alcalde's office and he thought of a plan that would solve several problems at once. He noticed his father's surprise when he offered to get the horses and the guns from the hacienda and it angered him. Did his father have such a low opinion of him that he didn't think him capable of these simple tasks?

Together with Felipe he carefully prepared the guns for the bandits, filling them with a special substance that would create a cloud of red dust when triggered. Checking the magnet he would need to open the safe, he was soon on his way to the pueblo. He had his black clothes hidden on the wagon and Toronado in whistling distance.

But before he worked on the safe he needed to check the situation.

"Victoria. . . Is she still all right?" he asked his father.

"Yes, for the moment. Did you bring everything?"

"Yes."

Diego nodded before he slipped away to change into managed just in time to get the money out of the safe, before his father and Mendoza came into the alcalde's office to haul it onto the wagon for the bandits.

Victoria had hoped the bandits would keep their promise, after Mendoza had given them all they had demanded, but they forced her on a horse to ride with them while Don Alejandro and Mendoza watched her helplessly. She didn't believe the bandits anymore that they'd let her go. Would they only take her with them to kill her once they were out of sight of the pueblo? Just as they had Juan? A simple shot and then they'd be rid of a witness?

After they were out of the pueblo the bandits tied her to a tree and blew up the safe with the gun powder. Instead of money the safe was filled with some red powder that made the men choke. Angrily they came up to the tree intent on killing her.

"You are going to die!" the bandit declared.

"If anyone is going to die, Señor, it will be you," she heard a well known voice. Victoria had never felt so relieved when Zorro suddenly appeared, but then she held her breath as the men fired the rifles at Zorro. There was no way he could avoid being shot, but still Zorro was facing them calmly. The same red smoke that had come out of the safe earlier filled the air around the rifles. Victoria only stared at him, unable to believe what happened. The surprises didn't end as Zorro managed to overcome the men threatening her again with a knife at her throat by making Diego's horse rear on his whistle.

"Ride back to the pueblo and tell Sergeant Mendoza his prisoners are waiting for him." Zorro ordered her.

"It was amazing! You whistled and Don Diego's horse reared." Victoria couldn't understand what had happened.

Zorro tried to keep her off track. "Really? I wasn't even looking. Apparently Señor de la Vega is training his horses. Ride now. Quickly."

Before Victoria went to the horse, she stopped a minute and faced him. "Zorro, thank you for rescuing me. Without you they'd have killed me. Can we talk... maybe?"

"I don't think there is anything we need to discuss, Señora Ortiz. You'd better hurry now." Zorro rebuffed her.

On her way to the pueblo she let her tears flow. Señora Ortiz, he had called her. She began to hate the name that was now hers. What Zorro had hinted earlier, he had now voiced clearly. He didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore and she couldn't blame him.

"Are you alright, Victoria?"Alejandro asked her when he saw riding into the pueblo with tears on her face. "Did they let you go as promised or did they harm you?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, they wanted to kill me when they found out that the safe was empty, but Zorro came. He saved me!"

"That Zorro, always coming to the rescue," Alejandro smiled happily. "Mendoza, it looks like Zorro has done the work for you again."

Z Z Z

Zorro tied up the bandits, readying them for Mendoza to pick them up. Then he met with Felipe who had on his request gathered the escaped farmers a little outside the pueblo.

"Señores," he addressed the men from his horse. "You are wondering why I asked you to come here." The men around him nodded and one of them, Juan Rodriguez, spoke for them. "Zorro what can we do? We are out of prison now, but the alcalde's soldiers will round us up and imprison us again. How can we work on our farms when we are in prison? Our families will starve if we aren't there to provide for them." The other men agreed with their speaker, showing their desperation.

"I think I have a solution to your problem," Zorro smiled at them and he looked at the men who faced him hopefully. From his saddlebag he pulled out the bag of money he had taken out of the alcalde's safe earlier, waving it in front of them. "In this bag is enough money to pay all your taxes, but you will have to do as I say." The men looked up to him faithfully, listening to every word from his lips.

"I will give the money to this young man here," Zorro pointed at Felipe, "and you will tell him the amount of tax you have to pay. He will hand you the money you need. With the money you can go to Mendoza and pay your tax. And if you try to cheat, I will find out. Is that clear?"

The men nodded and Juan Rodriguez addressed him again. "We will do as you say, Zorro. I'll personally make sure that no one takes more than he needs. You have all our gratitude, Zorro." The man bowed to him, making him smile.

"Adios, Señores!" Zorro saluted and rode away.

ZZZ

After he had changed back at the hacienda, Diego returned to the pueblo where Mendoza was collecting money from a steady line of farmers willing to pay their taxes. He smiled a little when Mendoza wondered about the sudden good fortune of the farmers, as well as the money missing from the safe, still not making the connection.

Victoria addressed Diego after the bandits were taken away in a prison wagon. Fortunately neither his father nor Victoria were better at making connections. Victoria pointed out to his father that Diego had helped Zorro by tinkering with the muskets and having his horse answer to a whistle. He breathed out relieved, but on the inside he was angry they had such a low opinion of him that they were unable to believe he could be in any way like Zorro. He looked at the row of farmers who confidently paid their taxes and thought of the reverence they had shown him earlier as Zorro. It made him feel better again and he began to convince himself that he didn't need anyone anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next days Victoria almost had the impression that nothing had changed. As if she had never been away from Los Angeles and had never married Juan. But only almost. There were the small changes that bothered her the most. She was Señora Ortiz now and it was mainly Diego who always reminded her of the fact, calling her Señora.

Despite her initial hope that Diego might change his attitude towards her again, it didn't happen. Diego remained distant, not only to her but to others as well.

Z Z Z

Tired, Zorro entered the cave, dismounting from Toronado. It was already close to noon and he had ridden all night.

"Now we both need a rest, Toronado," Diego stroked his head after he had taken care of his faithful mount. "It has been a long night for both of us. The bandits are in Mendoza's custody and will no longer steal the livestock from poor farmers." He smiled in remembrance of the wholehearted thanks he had gotten from the farmers after he had taken care of the bandits. "At least Zorro is acclaimed by the people of the pueblo even if Diego isn't." Diego patted Toronado's long neck. "And I can always trust you, my friend!"

Having changed into his normal clothes, he emerged from the cave, heading for his room. All he wanted now was to lay down in his bed and sleep. He could hardly keep his eyes open from fatigue and lack of sleep.

"Diego, where have you been?" His father greeted him on his way. "The whole morning I have been looking for you! Happy birthday, son!" Alejandro embraced him.

Sleepily, Diego didn't resist. He had forgotten his own birthday, because he had been so busy as Zorro recently. "Thank you, Father."

"And now you must come, Diego. Your guests are waiting for you in the dining room."

"My guests?" Diego asked surprised.

"Yes, I invited Victoria, Sergeant Mendoza and some Caballero friends to celebrate with you."

Diego looked stunned at his father who had arranged a birthday party without even asking him about it. There was nothing he wanted less than to celebrate his birthday now, especially when he had to face Victoria the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't. I didn't sleep well last night." It was an understatement when he hadn't slept at all. "I need to lie down and sleep."

"Sleep, Diego? You want to sleep on your own birthday?" Alejandro had followed Diego down the hall to his room. "You can't sincerely tell me that you prefer to stay in your room instead of celebrating with your guests and unwrapping your gifts!"

Alejandro more or less blocked the door to his room and Diego knew he wouldn't find any peace now.

"Come on, Diego, you can't keep your guests waiting any longer!" Alejandro tried to gently shove him into the direction of the dining room.

Diego lost his patience. "My guests? These are not my guests! You invited them and not me! So it's your task to entertain them. I need some quiet and solitude. Since I don't find that here, I'll have to look for it elsewhere!"

Purposely, Diego headed back to the library, leaving his father standing in the hallway. "Diego, it's your birthday! We want you to celebrate with us. You can't leave like this!" Alejandro tried to stop him, yelling from the hallway, but Diego had already entered the cave without turning back. He didn't need anyone, not some caballeros nor his family and not Victoria! He'd rather stay alone.

Sighing, he put on his black clothes again and tackled Toronado. "Sorry, old boy, we can't rest yet, we need to get away from here first." Diego added supplies to his saddlebags and some blankets to sleep on. A few minutes later he was mounted and ready to leave again.

Felipe came rushing to the cave, trying to stop him. '_You can't leave your birthday party. We arranged it to please you!"_

"I'm sorry, Felipe, but that kind of party won't make me happy today. Adios!" Zorro rode out of the cave leaving a disappointed boy behind. Diego hadn't given Felipe the chance to congratulate him and hand him his present.

Zorro headed straight for the secluded area on the base of the mountains that he knew very well. In the hot spring he took a bath and relaxed his muscles before he could finally get the rest he desperately needed. With the meager provisions he had hastily grabbed from the cave he had a meal that was very different from the ones on his previous birthdays.

He thought of his birthday last year when they had sat together at the long dinner table with Victoria next to him. They had enjoyed a pleasant evening with excellent food from the de la Vega cook. But last year had been different, he had been different. Fool that he was he had still believed that there was a chance that he could give up Zorro and marry the woman he loved. But everything had turned out differently. The new alcalde was no better than Ramon and Victoria had forsaken their love. But now he knew, there was no hope for him anymore. Suppressing his tears he lay down on his blanket and let sleep overwhelm him.

Z Z Z

Diego noticed the angry attitude towards him immediately upon his return the next day.

"So you're back, Diego," his father greeted him rather coldly. "I hope you had a nice evening, because we had one without you, probably even better."

Not only did his father treat him rather coldly, but also the cook glared at him when she served the meal. Diego had always been her favorite and she had done her best to serve his favorite dishes on his birthday. She wouldn't forgive him so easily that he hadn't even tasted her cooking.

"Are you cross with me too, Felipe?" Diego asked the boy later in the cave. "I'm sorry about yesterday," Diego apologized, "but I really needed sleep and I had completely forgotten my birthday." Felipe wasn't so easily appeased either and he only put his birthday present on the desk, leaving quickly before Diego had time to unwrap it.

Diego sighed. He knew he had offended everyone with his behavior yesterday, but he couldn't help himself. Why did Victoria have to come back to Los Angeles? For him to see her nearly every day?

Diego apologized politely to Victoria and Mendoza the next day in the tavern. The sergeant was easily mollified when Diego invited him to a meal, but Victoria looked at him distantly.

"Tell me, Diego, why did you leave your own party yesterday?"

"I wasn't in the mood for a party," he replied evasively.

"It looks like you're not in the mood for anything lately. It must have been something great that you preferred it over your friends. Why are you so different, Diego?" Victoria inquired, staring at him directly.

Diego avoided looking into her eyes and he didn't like thinking about his lonely birthday. "You'll never know who you can believe in these days."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Diego, but I'm you're friend," Victoria looked at him.

Diego threw her a strange look before he turned around and left the tavern.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_A/N: Parts from the episode A woman scorned are included._

Victoria was furious. Furious with everyone, but most of all with Zorro! How dare he flirt with that woman and ignore her at the same time? That Señora Sinestra - attracting all the men with her beauty and fine clothes! Even the alcalde was under her spell, insisting she call him Ignacio! And now Zorro had freed her from custody in the tavern where she had been held under guard as an accused murderess.

Victoria angrily threw a towel on the bar. How dare he do that! Then sorrow and remorse overcame her, thinking of what she had lost through her own fault as she remembered kissing Zorro for the first time.

They had met in the garden of the de la Vega hacienda after she had recovered from being shot in his stead. She remembered his strong arms around her and the way he caressed her cheek.

And now all of that was gone, because she had married Juan. On top of ignoring her he had also turned his attention to another woman. She was missing him terribly. She wanted him to hold her again and kiss her. Suppressing her tears she continued with her work of wiping the bar and the tavern tables.

Z Z Z

Zorro walked inside the windmill to the woman he had brought here earlier, freeing her from the tavern. "Señora Sinestra, I brought a fresh horse and provisions for your journey. Ride to the mission at San Pedro and wait there."

"Wait for what? Come away with me right now."

"Señora, I understand your desire to be free, but I trust you to stay at the mission until your innocence is determined."

"My innocence? Ventura killed my husband. I saw him. And if he has the slightest chance, he will kill me too. You must believe that. You rescued me."

"As I would anyone in danger." He hadn't been sure who had spoken the truth, Deputy Ventura, who accused her of murder or the señora who claimed to be in mortal danger from Ventura. She was a beautiful woman and she had attracted his attention at first sight.

"Listen. I have money. More money than you can imagine. We'll start a new life together, far from here, somewhere where they've never heard of Zorro."

Zorro looked at her, irritated. He wasn't interested in running away with her. Didn't she see that he was only trying to ensure that justice was done? "I belong to this pueblo and there's no place for you in my heart!"

Señora Sinestra looked at him with disdain. "Hah! I don't believe it. Then the rumors must be true! Zorro is in love with a tavern wench! Ha, fine then. You've made your choice and you'll pay for it, Señor."

She stomped off, leaving him behind. Zorro was worried by her behavior. Had he made an error in his judgment and she was truly a murderess? Could such a physical beauty harbor such a dark soul? He needed to go after her to see what she was up to. If anyone got hurt because of his mistake.. Then he thought of Victoria and the woman's threat and he urged Toronado to a faster pace through the night.

ZZZ

Inside the tavern Victoria walked down the staircase. When she reached the bottom, she looked to her left, not seeing Ventura to her right. He walked up behind her and touched her on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Señor Ventura, you startled me. I heard a noise."

"So did I." Ventura replied, starting to cross the tavern floor with Victoria following him.

Ventura touched her shoulder again. "Wait here." He walked toward the kitchen with Victoria after him but she stopped halfway across the room. Ventura brushed aside the curtains and stepped inside the kitchen.

Zorro stopped Toronado outside the tavern when he heard a gun shot from the inside and dread filled him. What if he was too late to save Victoria from that woman?

Victoria went hesitatingly over to the curtains. "Señor Ventura?" As she pulled open the curtains, she saw Ventura standing there with a bloody wound in his right shoulder. She screamed and Zorro was both filled with relief and fear. Victoria was still alive but in danger. A danger he had brought upon her with his actions. There was no time for him to lose.

"Señor Ventura." Ventura staggered through the curtains and tried to hold onto the bar but fell to the floor while Victoria tried to hold him up. "Oh, my God."

Señora Sinestra came through the curtains with a knife held high in her right hand. Victoria backed away from Ventura as Señora Sinestra advanced toward her.

"Where's Zorro? He was with you." Victoria demanded to know.

"That's right. You've lost him. He loves me now!" Señora Sinestra said smugly and her words pierced through Victoria's heart. Was it true? Did he love that woman now? Had he turned to someone else, forever lost to her?

Señora Sinestra stabbed at Victoria with the knife, managing to slice Victoria's upper left arm even as she grabbed a stool to deflect the thrust. Running away with Señora Sinestra in hot pursuit, Victoria made it no farther than one of the tavern posts before the Señora tried to stab her again. This time, Zorro was there to grab her wrist, saving Victoria.

"You have such a twisted view of love. I truly pity you, Señora. You're going back to Santa Fe to stand trial." Zorro wrestled the knife away from her and Victoria looked at him, relieved. Zorro was there for her again, as he had been in the past, coming to her rescue. Perhaps there was still hope for her.

"Ventura was just like my husband and just like that alcalde in San Diego. Prying, snooping, always thinking they were smarter than me. Well, I showed them. They all deserved to die." Señora Sinestra said defiantly. Zorro and Victoria looked shocked at each other after hearing her confession. "And so do you!" Sinestra ran over to the open tavern door, followed immediately by Zorro, who realized her intent. "Lancers! Zorro! Zorro's in the tavern!"

Zorro stood beside her not knowing what to do. His upbringing prevented him from laying hands on a woman. "Please, stand aside."

"No!" Sinestra defied him. Victoria came up to her and punched her with a right cross in the face. She hadn't any objections against hitting a woman. Zorro caught the unconscious Señora Sinestra before she hit the floor. Even now he was a gentlemen, Victoria noticed. Zorro smiled up at Victoria. For the moment they were back to being comrades in arms as they used to be, with Victoria helping him in the battle. "Feel better?" Zorro asked her.

Victoria smiled and nodded. "Much better." Zorro chuckled and looked out the door hearing lancers running toward the tavern. Victoria glanced out the door. "Quick. Hurry." She urged him. "They're coming!"

After Zorro gently placed Señora Sinestra's head on the floor and got up, he pulled Victoria away from the door just as the lancers rush inside.

Quickly he took care of the lancers, dropping the chandelier on them and finishing the rest with his saber.

Turning back to Victoria he saw her sway. Zorro scooped her up into his arms when she fainted and carried her up to her room. Putting her down on the bed, he softly looked down on the unconscious woman in his arms. For a moment he remembered the times he had held her before, but then Victoria opened her eyes and sat up, looking at him.

"Where are the bandages?" he asked. "I need to take care of your cut." Zorro pointed at her arm that was bleeding where Señora Sinestra had cut her with the knife.

"It's in the drawer next to the bed, Zorro," she said quietly. Taking the bandages from the drawer he gently wrapped her arm with great expertise, stopping the bleeding. Victoria looked at him questioningly after he had bandaged her arm carefully.

Zorro stared at her, cupping her cheek with his right hand and she leaned against it. "I'm sorry. It was my fault you were injured tonight," he whispered. He didn't remove his hand from her cheek, but instead he took her face in both his hands caressing her tenderly with his thumbs. He bent forward and Victoria closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss.

But the kiss didn't come and she opened her eyes again. His mouth was very close to hers without touching her lips and he stared at her intently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she felt his breath on her face, then he backed up and released her face from his hands. Quickly he stood from her bedside. "I must go. This is my only chance to clear Jacinto Santana of murder charges."

Looking at her longingly for a moment, he turned around and left through the window, whistling for Toronado. Victoria stared after him with tears in her eyes. She had wanted him so much to kiss her and he had been so close. She knew that he had wanted it too, but he wasn't able to forget. Maybe he never would. "Zorro, please forgive me," she whispered to herself, staring at the window he had left through moments ago.

Z Z Z

His emotions were in turmoil as he rode through the night to take Jacinto Santana back to the pueblo. He needed to get better control of himself when he was in her presence. Why did she have to be so tempting? It felt so good to carry her in his arms, touch her and feel her soft skin and .. No! He couldn't kiss her. He wouldn't allow her to hurt him again. Turning his mind on the task that lay ahead of him, he headed to the place where Jacinto Santana was hiding. The man was accused of murdering his own father when, in fact, it had been Señora Sinestra, as she had confessed in his and Victoria's presence.

Z Z Z

The next morning Victoria felt much better after the disturbing events of the night before. Her arm only hurt when she put too much strain on it and didn't bleed anymore. Her fist that she had used to knock down Señora Sinestra hurt more, but she gained satisfaction from that. The woman had deserved it for trying to get Zorro killed, besides being a murderess.

Diego couldn't stay away from the pueblo the next day. He needed to make sure that Señor Santana became free of murder charges and that the true murderer was in custody. He'd never make the same mistake again and let himself be deceived by a physical beauty. Victoria had nearly been killed because of it and he couldn't let that happen again.

"How are you today, Victoria?" Diego asked her, leaning against the bar. Victoria smiled at him. It was the first time since her return to Los Angeles that Diego wasn't so distant to her, actually asking after her well-being. Maybe he was coming round again and they could get back to their friendship.

He also supported her when she argued with the alcalde about Santana's innocence. Finally she was able to convince the alcalde to take Santana's act of giving himself in as proof of innocence in addition to the fact that she was willing to testify that both she and Zorro had heard Señora Sinestra's confession.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: Parts from the episode Wicked, Wicked Zorro will be included._

Diego felt strange after the encounter with Lozano that charlatan on the plaza. Lozano had tried to mesmerize Mendoza, but Mendoza had only laughed at him. There had been that moving object he had looked at. Diego didn't recall what had happened after that. He only knew he had something to do. Without further thought he headed directly to the cave to dress as Zorro. He needed to get all the money from the pueblo.

"Ah, Diego. I'm glad you're home." His father greeted him, but he passed his father by without paying attention to the secret cave, he dressed as Zorro and finally put on his gloves. Felipe walked in front of him, stopped, and put his hand on Zorro's arm. Zorro knocked off Felipe's hand. "Stay out of my way!" He wouldn't let anyone stop him from his task. He didn't care that Felipe stared worriedly at him as he got on Toronado's back.

It didn't take him long to get to the pueblo where he wanted to take the money from the alcalde's safe. After he incapacitated the lancer guarding the office with a roof tile, he had easily knocked out the alcalde and Mendoza, before taking the money from the safe. Now the alcalde would need a new glass for his window after he had jumped through it and ridden home to the cave. It had been easy, but well, he was Zorro and there wasn't anyone to stop him.

Z Z Z

Neither Victoria nor Alejandro could believe the news. Zorro was a common thief! That just couldn't be, but all the evidence was against him. He had actually hurt others and now he was robbing the bank.

"Yes! It's got to be an imposter!" Alejandro exclaimed, unwilling to believe anything else of the acclaimed hero.

Together with the rest of the gathered crowd on the plaza, Alejandro and Victoria watched Zorro riding through the plaza, carrying his saddlebag.

"Lancers! Seal off the plaza!" De Soto yelled.

Zorro rode up to a line of lancers aiming their muskets at him, spinning Toronado around and riding to his left, straight at de Soto, who got out of the way. More lancers blocked Zorro's path as De Soto ordered them to fire.

The lancers fired at Zorro, who span around again to his left. His way was blocked again by lancers and he turned around, riding under a low archway as lancers were shooting at him and more were blocking his path. He span Toronado again, riding up into the back of a wagon, jumping up onto a nearby roof.

Ignoring the lancers shooting at him, Zorro rode across the rooftop as the lancers chased after him on the ground, firing up at him. Toronado leaped off the end of the building and out of the pueblo.

Don Alejandro turned to Victoria with a stunned expression. "Amazing, Victoria." Victoria was as stunned as Don Alejandro, but she didn't know what to make of it. She was sure that no imposter was able to display such horsemanship as she had seen it moments ago. Only Zorro on Toronado was able to perform such a stunt, but why would he rob the bank?

The puzzle never left her until the evening when it was time to close the tavern and she lead Mendoza to the door.

"I just can't believe it, Mendoza. That Zorro could be a thief."

"There has to be some explanation, Señora."

"Yes, Mendoza, but what?"

Mendoza shrugged. "What? Hasta luego." He turned and left.

"Hasta luego."

Hiding in the kitchen, Zorro watched Victoria guide the sergeant to the tavern door, bolting the door behind him. As she started stacking plates on a tray he stepped up behind her.

She gasped as she turned to face him. "I knew you would come. You should know someone has been impersonating you. . . "

Angrily he looked at her. There were more important things now than to control his feelings. She had hurt him so much, betraying him and she didn't deserve his mercy. Zorro knocked the tray of dishes from her hands and they clattered and broke. He registered the noise with some satisfaction. That should make her pay attention to him. Victoria looked up at him with a terrified expression.

"The cash drawer, Señora." His disdain was clear by the way he pronounced señora.

"Zorro, what are you doing?"

Zorro grabbed her chin and Victoria gasped in pain. "As lovely as you are, you ask too many questions. The money! Now!" She was going to pay with her money and her beautiful face wouldn't keep him from his task. Victoria looked up at him in terror, but he didn't care that he was hurting her, hadn't she hurt him too and far worse? He was only taking her money, leaving her heart as it was. There was no hope for his broken heart though, even after he had done what he had to do – get all the money from the pueblo including that from the tavern.

Victoria's hands were shaking from fear as she obediently went to the drawer and took out the money box, handing him the money that he put into a small bag. "Zorro, why are you doing this?" She whispered fearfully. Zorro shoved her back against the bar. "I told you before, no questions." Victoria saw the cold threat in his eyes and she didn't dare say anything more. Silently he vanished through the kitchen and she heard him gallop away. Crying she sank down on a chair trying to comprehend what had happened. For the first time in her life she had actually been afraid of Zorro. He hadn't been the gentle and caring man she had fallen in love with. Was this the man he had become? Was it her doing that had changed him? She had seen the anger and the hurt in his eyes. Had he finally turned against her, hating her? She willed herself to clean up the mess Zorro had left behind, before she went to bed. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't with her heart beating too fast and his angry look in front of her face when she closed her eyes.

Z Z Z

The saddlebag with the money over his shoulders, Zorro walked into the main room of the cave. His foot hit a tripwire and a keg fell on his head, knocking him out as Felipe watched nervously.

It took Zorro a moment to become aware of his situation as he woke up shaking his head. His legs were tied together and his hands were bound then tied to the stall fence. Starting to struggle he stared over at Felipe.

"Felipe, have you completely lost your mind? Untie me!" Zorro stared at him incredulously as Felipe shook his head in denial.

It had been a long night being tight up in the cave. He had tried everything to persuade Felipe that he wasn't under a spell as Felipe accused him. He had argued all night and his mouth was dry from talking. Fortunately Felipe had no intention of harming him, so had agreed to give him some water.

"That's better. Thank you." Zorro stared up over at Felipe. "Be reasonable, Felipe. It's been a long night, we're both tired." He chuckled. "What will it take to convince you I'm not under any sort of spell?"

Felipe shook his head.

"Well, suppose I recite some Shakespeare, hmm? 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day. Thou art more lovely and more temperate.' There. You remember that." Felipe smiled. "Shakespeare's eighteenth sonnet. How could a man under a spell remember romantic bits of poetry, hmm? This is really foolish. Come on."

Felipe started to untie Zorro's hands and Zorro rubbed his wrists. "Oh. . . Thank you. Lovely."

He then reached up and grabbed the front of Felipe's shirt, pulling him forward. "Remember the rest? 'Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, often is his gold complexion dimmed.'"

Angrily Zorro punched Felipe in the face, knocking him out cold. Fool that he was, trying to outwit Zorro. Nobody would keep him from his task. Now it was time to change back to Diego.

Z Z Z

Inside the de la Vega hacienda, Don Alejandro walked into the foyer and saw Diego standing in the library, reading a book.

Don Alejandro walked up to him. "Where have you been, Diego? Your bed wasn't even slept in."

Diego didn't look up from his book. "My books, Father. I was up all night reading." It was his standard excuse that his father always believed.

Don Alejandro shook his head in disgust. "You're amazing, Diego. Zorro's running amok and you're buried in your books."

"Perhaps Zorro is finally showing his true colors."

"Don't say that, son! Especially after all that Zorro has done for the people of Los Angeles. You know something, that's enough to have made Julius Caesar utter his immortal words, 'E tu Brute?'"

Diego shook his head and he couldn't quite recall what had happened and how he came into the library. His memories were somehow fogged. "What? What?"

"You heard me. Zorro. Why does he change so drastically?"

Diego was confused and concerned. "Zorro? What did he do?"

"Well after he cleaned out the bank and the Alcalde's safe, he went into the tavern, he robbed Victoria."

Appalled, Diego put his hand over his mouth. What had he done during the time he could hardly remember?

"A man of such high principles. Lets face it. He's a common criminal."

Don Alejandro walked off.

Diego held out his hand. "Uh. . . Wha. . . " Diego couldn't understand what had happened to him. Standing there for a moment, he turned around and hit the lever on the fireplace and ducked through the open panel

Inside the secret cave, Diego stopped at the top of the steps when he saw Felipe lying on the floor. He rushed over to Felipe, crouching down beside him, checking him for a pulse. Felipe started to move his head and Diego helped him sit up.

"Felipe, are you all right?"

Felipe looked scared as he pushed Diego's hands away. Diego, surprised by Felipe's actions, asked "Oh...What is it? What's wrong?"

Felipe knocked Diego's hands away again. Felipe then pointed to Diego, making a fist then miming getting hit on the chin.

"I hit you? I'm sorry. I. . .I. . . I don't know what came over me."

Felipe looked at him doubtfully.

"Really!" Diego still tried to remember what had happened and why he had hit Felipe.

Felipe pointed to Diego, then pointed to his own eyes, holding his arms straight out in front of him, obviously imitating a zombie.

"I was in a trance?" He sighed. "It must have been that good doctor, that traveling Lozano. Another ruthless purveyor of unknown evils we're better off avoiding. Come on." He helped a reluctant Felipe to his feet.

"I think it's time we paid the good doctor a visit and I also need to get back the money to its original owners."

He went over to the clothes rack of Zorro's costume and handed Felipe the black hat.

It took him some effort to remember what he had done while he had been in the trance, but part of it still remained blurred. Somehow he had lost control of his feelings, letting his anger and hurt take over. Hopefully, Victoria would forgive him more easily than Felipe who still distrusted him, angry that he had let himself be fooled by Zorro's sweet talk.

While he dressed he thought about the doctor and how to handle him best. He couldn't confront him as Zorro for the doctor would discover his secret, so he had to face him as Diego. As he realized that the doctor couldn't know he was out of his trance, a plan formed in his mind. He'd simply scare him off as Diego pretending he was still in the trance.

Z Z Z

In the tavern that night speculations were running high what the reason of Zorro's change of heart was to return all the money. Something strange had happened to Sergeant Mendoza too who suddenly thought of himself as the commander of the garrison and of the alcalde as a mere private.

Victoria walked through the curtains and into the kitchen, picking up a plate. As she turned to go back out, she saw Zorro standing in the corner.

"Please. Don't say anything."

"I certainly have nothing to say to you." Their last encounter made her uneasy in his presence.

With relief she noticed that Zorro kept his distance to her. "Victoria, for whatever I've done, I truly apologize. It wasn't me."

Victoria set the plate back down on the table. "Oh, it was you all right."

"No. It was something deep inside me. An irrational force. Perhaps a dark side we all share, unleashed by a dangerous mental science. The same irrational force that seems to have Sergeant Mendoza in its grip."

Victoria was skeptical. "So you're free from this. . .force? This. . .um. . .dark side?"

"Yes. Completely."

"How can you be sure?"

Zorro looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "You'll have to trust my word," he said quietly, stepping closer to her and reaching for her hand with his outstretched arm, his gloves removed. She took a step backward, not trusting him. He couldn't blame her as he vaguely remembered taking her in a painful grip. But he was back in control now. For the moment he only wanted her to forgive him and make her trust him again. Reluctantly, she let him take her hand into his upturned palm. He tenderly stroked the back of her hand with his fingers, relishing these few precious moments of touching her again. Looking into each others' eyes, neither of them made a move while he continued caressing her hand.

"I want service!" Mendoza burst through the curtains. "Zorro!"

Zorro released Victoria's hand and faced Mendoza. "Your timing leaves a lot to be desired, Sergeant."

"Sergeant? How dare you insult the. . .the commandant of the Royal Brigade." He unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Zorro. "Prepare to die."

Zorro unsheathed his saber. "E tu Brute?" As Zorro had expected, Mendoza came out of his spell, shook his head and looked surprised in the situation he found himself in. "Zorro?"

Zorro grinned, putting down his sword. "You don't really want to do this, do you, Sergeant?"

"I have always had the. . .greatest admiration for you. I have total respect for you. You would not hurt a sergeant, would you?"

"Well. . . It was you who drew on me first, amigo."

"I drew?" Mendoza stepped back, making choking sounds. "Please, forgive me. . ."

Zorro grinned as Mendoza chuckled nervously as he backed out through the curtains. That was one more person released out of Lozano's grip! Satisfied Zorro turned back to face Victoria without taking her hand again.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you while I was under that spell. Forgive me?" He looked at her intently.

Not only his words, but also the way he acted, convinced her. The Zorro who had attacked her hadn't smiled or grinned as he had at the sergeant. "I believe you are no longer under the spell. You are different now."

"Yes." Zorro breathed out relieved. "But you don't forgive me?"

"I don't know. You scared me when you attacked me. Do you hate me?" She asked anxiously.

"No, I don't hate you, Victoria." He could never hate her, he still loved her too much. He wished he could forget her and the pain he felt inside.

Victoria knew she would forgive him everything if he only got closer to her again. She looked him in the eyes; Zorro made a step forward, but then he stopped. She took his hand and pressed it against her cheek wanting to feel his touch. She saw his smile when he closed his eyes for a few minutes to enjoy the feeling too. Sharing the tender moment, he realized that she forgave him and it was more than he had hoped for.

"I must go!" He drew back his hand and vanished through the back entrance, before he lost control. If he stayed any longer, he would take her in his arms, but he couldn't do that. She was no longer his to hold.

Victoria cupped her cheek where Zorro's hand had been moments ago, reliving the feeling. She was happy she had been able to make him smile again if only for a short moment no matter if he'd ever forgive her. She realized that he might never love her again, no matter what of his feelings for her remained and it cut her like a knife.

_A/N: Next will be The old flame._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

_A/N: At first I wanted to use all episodes from season 3, but it doesn't work. It will get too long and some episodes don't fit into the kind of the story I want to tell. So I'll stick to a few selected ones and pretend the others don't happen, until I finish where I planned it. So Diego can be happy again sooner._

_Parts from the episode The old flame will be included._

Diego sat down in the first row of seats, as the tavern had been rearranged for the evening show of the circus that was passing through Los Angeles. Mendoza next to him had his arm in a sling, a result from his encounter with members of revolution who had blown up an ammunition transport last night. Now the soldiers were on alert searching for Joaquin Correna, the leader. As Zorro, Diego had been able to take care Mendoza's injury and that of his men. Now he was tired from his nightly activities and watched the show. There had been a clown and after that an artist named Alevar who tried to show his talent on a trampoline, but had been unable to perform his part, because of his drinking as the other members of the show explained.

For the next part a woman named Zafira was announced and she was welcomed with applause. When the woman stepped on the stage and started with her tricks, he stopped clapping. She hadn't changed much, so he recognized her instantly. Zafira! It was her. He hadn't expected to ever see her again. He remembered the time they had spent together in Madrid and the day he had seen her the last time.

He had been so in love with her that he had asked her to marry him. She had run into his arms and told him that she wanted to marry him the same day. Then he had waited at the small chapel, but she hadn't come. Now she was here in Los Angeles after all these years.

Loud applauding brought Diego back to the present. He watched as Zafira lighted a bowl on fire then carried it so the audience could see. She waved it up and down a couple of times and the fire extinguished, turning into paper flowers. The clown helped Zafira down off the stage and she walked up to Mendoza, intending to give him the bowl of flowers. She put her hand up to his ear and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Then she noticed Diego sitting beside him and held the flowers out to him.

"Hello again, Diego." Zafira said.

Victoria was surprised and jealous when she realized that the beautiful woman from the circus knew each other.

After the show was over she could help herself but to eye Diego and Zafira curiously as they sat together in the tavern, facing each other over a table.

"So as we agreed, I made the arrangements with the priest in Colmenar. He was kind, very understanding. He counseled patience." Diego said to Zafira. "I guess he could see my growing anxiety. And so I waited, thinking only of you, making plans for our future, planning our family. I was so eager to share my dreams, my very life with you. And so I sat and waited for you, Zafira, I felt. . . confused. Going over your every word in my mind. I knew that we shared a promise, a devotion. Then I realized you weren't going to come at all. I was utterly heartbroken."

Zafira reached out across the table and took Diego's hand. "Diego, I was on my way to meet you at the church, I swear."

"Then what stopped you?"

"My brother. He had joined the rebellion, you knew that." Diego nodded. "That very afternoon I was told he'd been wounded. He was dying. He and his group were hiding out at a monastery in Segovia. I left a message for you at your quarters."

"I never got it."

"I looked after Ricardo for two weeks. But he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Victoria sauntered over to their table, standing there for a moment listening in. She couldn't believe it, Diego had wanted to marry that woman. So he had been interested in getting married during his time in Madrid. What kind of man had he been to charm such a beautiful woman?

"Segovia fell under siege. I couldn't get back to you."

Victoria picked up the empty glasses on their table, as Diego looked at her.

Zafira hadn't noticed Victoria and continued with her story. "By the time I returned to Madrid, you had left before you had even graduated."

Having no more pretense to stay at their table, Victoria turned from them and walked away, but tried to stay in hearing distance without the two being aware of it.

"I though you had changed your mind, Diego."

"No. My father had written to me, asking me to return to California at once."

"Sometimes fate plays tricks."

"Yes."

The clown, with his makeup half off, rushed over to their table.

Clown addressed Zafira. "It's Alevar. You'd better come."

"Perhaps Doctor Hernandez should take a look at him."

Zafira got to her feet. "No, I can take care of this. I'm used to it. Buenos noches, Diego."

Zafira and the clown hurried away. Victoria watched them go before bringing a glass of juice and setting it in front of Diego.

Victoria smiled a bit smugly. "So Don Diego de la Vega has a past after all, hmm?" Her expression changed when he didn't answer her. She realized that this was serious. He was back in his past remembering his old love. Or did he still love her? Was Zafira the reason Diego never married?

Z Z Z

Alejandro was still in Santa Barbara with his old friends giving his testimony for the trial of Cordoba, the man who had shot his uncle and he didn't expected him to return for several days. So he was surprised to hear a knocking on the door.  
"Zafira!" He hadn't expected her.

Zafira came through the door, followed by the man Diego knew as Alevar and the clown, now dressed in normal clothes. The clown partially carried the obviously ill Alevar into the room. Diego reached out to help hold him up.

Zafira addressed him. "Diego, this is Joaquin Correna. My husband.

Diego looked shocked at Zafira's announcement. It didn't fit to what she told him earlier. Nonetheless he wouldn't deny her his help or Correna who needed his medical knowledge. With Zafira's help he took care of the wound and listened to her explanations.

"I met Joaquin while I was trapped in Segovia."

"You were looking after your brother?"

"Yes, he was commander of the rebel battalion. We spend four months together while the city was under siege. I grew to love him and what he stood for."

Correna interrupted her. "She's lying. She didn't come back to you because I wouldn't let her. She was too valuable to the revolution."

There was loud knocking on the front door and he heard Victoria's voice.  
"Don Diego?"

Diego calmed the others. "It's all right." Felipe went to let Victoria in. "Felipe, be careful."

Correna took the word again. "You see, Señor, she married me because she was in love with the cause. But I've always known that her heart belonged to someone else."

Victoria ran into the room, following Felipe.  
"Don Diego, Mendoza knows Correna's here and he's on his way with half the garrison."

"We have to get out of here now!" The clown said.

"Help us, Diego, please, or they'll hang Joaquin." Zafira pleaded him.

"You can tell them I forced you to join us. Stay with Señor de la Vega. I know that you still love him." Correna said to Zafira.

Diego turned away from attending Correna's wound to look at Zafira.

"I do still love you." She confessed.

Diego looked away from her intense gaze and over at Victoria for a moment, then back to Zafira. For a moment he didn't know what to say, but he realized that it was a moment of truth. "Zafira, I'm no longer the man you once knew in Madrid. I know what true love is now, and it's not what I felt for you. And even if I still felt something for, it would be too late. I don't believe in love anymore. There's no more place for it in my life."

Zafira and Victoria looked at him, shocked by his words. Zafira lowered her head, a hurt expression in her eyes.

"Mendoza's here." Victoria warned them.

"There's a deserted farmhouse about a mile down the road. You can hide there until morning." Diego addressed the group, helping Correna to his feet together with the clown as Victoria lead the way out of the room.

"Quickly, out through the kitchen. Victoria, show them the way."

"But what about you, Diego?" Victoria asked.

"I'll delay the sergeant."

"Come out, Correna." Mendoza was heard from the outside.

"Hurry!"

"I thank you, Señor. You would make a fine addition to our ranks." Correna said.

"Like yourself, Señor Correna, I believe there are causes worth dying for. I've yet to find one worth killing for. Go!"

Correna, the clown, and Victoria left the room. Zafira stayed behind and Diego turned to look at her.

"Goodbye, Zafira."

She hung her head down as she walked around him, but looked up at him before she spoke.

"Goodbye, Diego." They both knew that it was a farewell forever. Whatever her hopes had been, there was no turning back and there was nothing left of their former love.

Felipe walked up behind Diego, who was pensive for moment before he realized Felipe was there.

"Quickly, Felipe, find some muskets. Let's see how good a shot you are."

Felipe rushed off, leaving Diego with his thoughts again.

Z Z Z

While Victoria let the group away to their hideout, Zorro kept the soldiers at. With the help of Felipe he tricked Mendoza and his men into believing that they were surrounded by Correna's men. He kept them long enough that Victoria could help the group to the hideout.

Z Z Z

Diego entered the tavern the next day, followed by Mendoza.

"Buenas dias, Victoria," Diego greeted Victoria.

"And to you, Don Diego. Any news of Correna, Sergeant?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not. He's probably far away by now," Mendoza answered.

"Oh, he'll be back to plague you. You can be sure of that," Victoria said, cutting something up into little pieces.

"It's about time for our lunch, Don Diego," Mendoza reminded him.

"I'll meet you at the table."

Mendoza went off to their table while Diego turned his attention to Victoria.

Diego asked a bit worriedly, "They got away safely?"

Victoria nodded. "Mendoza told me that Zorro tied you and Felipe up."

Diego looked at her seriously. "Zorro made a good alibi."

"I see. I knew it didn't sound like Zorro." She looked down at the plate with the food she was preparing then back up at Diego. "So, who is she?"

"I beg your pardon?" Diego asked.

"I couldn't forget what you said yesterday. Who has hurt you so that you have given up love? If it wasn't Zafira who was it?"

Diego stared at her for a minute, before he answered rather coldly. "That's not a topic I want to discuss with you, Señora."

There it was again. He had addressed her formally with señora instead of Victoria as he used to, creating a distance between them that she wasn't able to cross. She watched him sitting down at the sergeant's table turning his back to her. Victoria had tears in her eyes, weeping silently not only for their friendship but also for her friend who had become so bitter. She was grateful that Diego didn't see them.

Z Z Z

The next days Diego didn't get out of Victoria's mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him and how he was hurting so much. Who was the woman who hurt him so much? She couldn't imagine him being so deeply in love when she had never seen him together with a woman. And it must have been recently too, because the change that she perceived in him was recent too.

She realized that the distance he showed towards others was probably a result of him hurting inside. So she didn't mind him being distant to her anymore when he was actually in need of a friend. She decided she would try to be there for him.

There was also something else she wanted to do that might be the right step to get everything back as it used to be. After the evening mass she would talk to the padre who had always an open ear for her problems.

_A/N: Next will be Mendoza the Malevolent_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_A/N: Parts from the episode Mendoza the Malevolent are included._

As soon as Victoria heard it, she took her wagon to drive to the de la Vega hacienda. Shocked, Alejandro went with into the house where they met his son and Felipe in the foyer.  
"Diego. . . Diego, did you hear?"

"What Father?" Diego asked.

"Mendoza has been killed," Victoria looked sad.

Diego was aghast. "Oh no."

"Attacked by _bandidos_ while out on patrol." Alejandro explained.

"Where? North of the pueblo?" Diego thought of his morning ride as Zorro.

"Yes." Don Alejandro replied a little curiously.

"It happened this morning while they were tracking Zorro." Victoria added.

"Zorro." Diego said a bit bitterly. Zorro had cost him so much already. Now Zorro was responsible for Mendoza's death.

Felipe looked over at Diego worriedly.

"But I'm sure Zorro will avenge his death." Victoria said.

Don Alejandro nodded.

" Indeed. Uh. . .if you will excuse me. I don't feel very well." Diego wanted to retreat.

Alejandro reached out and grabbed Diego's arm then took Victoria's hand, leading them into the library.  
"Diego, at a time like this, it's important for all of us to be together." He let go of them, picking up a decanter of wine, pouring it into glasses. "Sergeant Mendoza. . . He was a kind man. A man of charity. . .goodwill. Great appetite. . ."

Felipe smiled. Alejandro handed Diego and Victoria glasses of wine, one to Felipe, keeping one for himself. Alejandro raised his glass. "To the memory of Jaime Mendoza. . . You were a fine friend."

Diego didn't drink, feeling ill. Victoria lowered her glass, looking into the sad faces around her. She saw how it affected Diego. When Diego quietly put down his untouched glass on the table and left the room, she placed her glass next to his and followed him. Alejandro saw them leave and wanted to go after them, but Felipe held him back at his arm, shaking his head. Instead he lifted his glass prompting Alejandro to do the same and both took another sip.

Diego was outside leaning against a post. Surprised, he looked at her as she stood there in front of him. "Mendoza was a good friend," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Diego gazed at her, his feelings of wanting to comfort and hold her at war with thoughts to protect himself from further heartbreak. But his need to feel her won and he drew her into his arms. For a few minutes they held each other, finding comfort in each others' arms, until he released her again. It was difficult for him to let her go, before other feelings took over. Feelings he couldn't allow himself anymore. She was there as a friend and even that was hard.

"Thank you." Diego looked her in the eyes and she saw his sadness. Saying nothing, they returned to his father and Felipe in the library.

"Perhaps Diego should take you back to the tavern." Alejandro suggested, still holding his empty glass in his hand.

Diego started to say something, but Victoria interrupted him.

"I'll be fine, Don Alejandro. Although the tavern won't be the same on Friday nights without Mendoza eating my tamales."

"Well, then perhaps Diego and I will have dinner there this evening." Diego nodded.

"That would be very nice." Victoria welcomed the idea.

Don Alejandro looked at Diego. "At times like this, friends mean everything, don't they?"

"They do indeed," Diego agreed and he looked at Victoria.

Victoria looked from Diego to Don Alejandro then to Felipe, leaving the library.  
"Adios."

Diego patted his father on the shoulder, leading him away from the fireplace, making him follow Victoria to the door. Then he quietly slipped into the cave and started dressing as Zorro. He needed to looked for Mendoza's body and the bandits who had killed him.

Z Z Z

Victoria closed the front doors and latched them shut while she thought of Mendoza and how he had craved for her food. There had been no greater admirer than Mendoza and she would truly miss him.

As she walked toward the kitchen, the curtains were thrust open and Mendoza, dressed in a pink pattern shirt and a brown vest, stood in the doorway.

"Aah! Oh, my God! You're alive!" Victoria gasped.

"Yes, and you will not be, I assure you," Mendoza grabbed her arm, "unless you do exactly what I say." He pushed her forward to a chair and made her sit, holding a knife to her throat.

"What are you doing, Mendoza?" Victoria wanted to know.

"Malo. Malo Martinez! That's the name!" Mendoza declared.

"Malo Martinez?" Victoria asked incredulously as Mendoza nodded. "All right. What is it that you want, Señor Martinez?"

"I am going to steal every last peso from this stinking pueblo!" He backed up, still pointing the knife at Victoria. "And I'm going to start with this." He reached behind the bar and took some bills out the cash box, before he walked back over to Victoria, gesturing with the knife. "Now turn around. Now!"

Victoria was afraid of his knife and she didn't resist as Mendoza tied her to the chair and gagged her with a napkin. She only hoped that someone would come soon and free her, but it was siesta time now and the first guests wouldn't come before dinner time.

The hours dragged along and Victoria was unable to free herself. Finally, she heard knocking on the door. She tried to yell but the gag made it impossible.

"Victoria!" Relieved, she heard Diego's voice and then Diego and his father burst through the door. As they saw her tied to the chair they rushed to free her. Diego was relieved to see her unharmed, but the sight of her tied and gagged still filled him with terror, thinking of what might have happened to her.

"Mendoza's alive." Victoria explained.

"He is?" Victoria saw the relief in his face.

"Only he isn't Mendoza."

"What?" Don Alejandro asked.

"And he took all my money." Victoria complained.

It took her some time to explain to them what had happened.

"So Mendoza is alive, but he thinks his name is Malo Martinez?" Diego asked.

"Yes, and he wants to steal all the money from the pueblo. I can't understand that. Why would he do that?" Victoria looked at Diego.

"I don't know, Victoria, but I will try to find out." Diego assured her. "Are you alright?" Victoria nodded. He looked at her wrists that showed red streams from the manacles. He took them in his hands and massaged them for a moment getting blood back into her hands, before he released them rather abruptly. "Thank you, Diego." She retreated her hands.

Z Z Z

Back at the hacienda Diego vanished into the cave to check his medical books to find hints as to why Mendoza had changed so much. Alone in the cave he read to himself, thinking aloud:  
'A severe blow to the head may cause change in humor'. Now by that, they were referring to a person's disposition and temperament, not how much they laughed. And Mayot, the Frenchman. . . Now he worked with people with chronic forgetfulness. He documented memory loss to varying length and degrees, even manifesting itself in extreme personality change. A blow to the head. . . Now, if Sergeant Mendoza has truly forgotten who he is, if his darker side had taken over. . . Then it's time for Zorro to bring back the Mendoza we know.

Diego didn't waste much more time and changed into Zorro, riding to the spot north of the pueblo where Mendoza had encountered the bandits. Bringing Toronado to a halt, he looks around before he rode ahead a little further to dismount. Zorro crouched down to the ground to pick up a broken sword. "Mendoza's sword. They made sure he was unarmed."

He led Toronado a couple of feet further then crouched down again, looking at the ground and then to his left. "The trail leads back to the pueblo. No time to lose, Toronado."

Back at the pueblo he caught the bandits who had tied up Mendoza and were about to blow him up with the rest of the cuartel. He dropped from the rooftop and ran forward.

"Santiago! I'll get you for this!" Mendoza yelled at one of the bandits who ran out of the cuartel gate and right into Zorro.

While Toronado took care of the other two bandits on Zorro's command, Zorro held Santiago. "Where is Mendoza?"

"He's as good as dead," Santiago smirked and Zorro punched him before running inside the cuartel where Mendoza sat on the ground, struggling to get free. Zorro crouched down and took out his dagger, "We've got to get you out of here!" He sliced the ropes around Mendoza's ankles then stood Mendoza up and cut the ropes on his wrists. Mendoza tried to take the dagger from Zorro and they struggled for a moment. "You'll thank me for this later."

He punched Mendoza in the face, so he could carry the unconscious man outside the cuartel that was going to blow up any time. The man was heavy and should lose weight, he thought. Diego considered inviting him to dinner less often. De Soto came up behind Zorro and Mendoza as Zorro ran through the gate.

"Lancers! Zorro! You think returning Mendoza's body will save you from the gallows? De Soto drew out his sword. "Seize him!"

Two lancers ran up to Zorro who swung Mendoza's feet around, knocking down the lancers. He spun around and de Soto was also knocked down by Mendoza's feet. Zorro ran off with Mendoza, sitting him against the wall of a building just as the armory exploded.

"You'll be safe here, _amigo_."

De Soto and several lancers ran from the cuartel and fell to the ground, getting covered by dust and debris from the explosion.

Z Z Z

Alarmed by the explosion Victoria emerged from the tavern and saw Mendoza sitting on the ground. She slapped both of her hands on the sides of Mendoza's face as he opened his eyes groggily. "So you're back, huh?"

Mendoza smiled. "Back?" He looked confused. "I'm here and I'm very hungry, Señora." He smiled at her again.

"Well, eat this, you crook." She slapped him hard and Mendoza got to his feet, staring incredulously at Victoria just as Zorro rode up on Toronado.

"No doubt you're hungry, Sergeant. You've been a very busy man." Zorro agreed.

"Not really. I was just having a little siesta and dreaming of these gorgeous tamales."

"You don't remember anything about those men who captured you?"

Mendoza started to say something but Victoria interrupted him. "And what about stealing my money? Do you remember that?"

"Why would I steal your money? I am a sergeant in the Royal Brigade."

Victoria looked over at Zorro as Mendoza touched his hand to his left cheek and grimaced. "He really doesn't remember anything."

She looked back at Mendoza. "I only remember those marvelous tamales." The sergeant grinned at her. "Well, in that case, come into the tavern and I will make that dream come true."

"Dreams can come true, can't they?" Zorro said to the sergeant.

Victoria looked at Zorro. "With hard work and lots of faith, I know they can."

"Maybe you're the only one who still has faith, Señora." Zorro said quietly to her before he saluted Mendoza. "Glad to have you back, Sergeant." Victoria looked at his back as he rode away, determined to keep her faith even if Zorro had lost his.

_A/N: Next will be Siege_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_A/N: Parts from the episode Siege are included._

It was market day and the pueblo was crowded with people coming for the weekly market. Victoria was alarmed as a gunshot was heard. Together with Don Alejandro, Diego and Mendoza she looked in the direction the shot came from. As men rode into the plaza firing their muskets into the air, she felt Diego's hands around her arms, pushing her to the side where she was safe from the men on their horses wreaking havoc.

"Lancers!" Mendoza shouted. Three lancers fired their muskets. One of the bandits fired his pistol, hitting one of the lancers in the shoulder. Diego held onto Victoria and looked around the plaza as one of the bandits tried to kiss a struggling woman. Another lancer fired his musket, but got hit by a shot from another bandit.

The bandits continued to ride around the plaza, wreaking havoc and shooting lancers. Mendoza tried to run across the plaza but got run down by one of the bandits' horse.

Mendoza waved his hands. "Noo!"

Don Alejandro watched the sergeant go down. "Mendoza! They'll kill him!" He ran forward and went over to where Mendoza lay on the ground while the bandits continued to ride around the plaza.

"Father! Look out!" Diego yelled as Don Alejandro looked up, drawing out Mendoza's sword. He stood up and brandished the sword. A bandit rode by him, kicking him in the jaw, knocking him down to the ground. Diego reached his father and pulled him up and out of the way just as two bandits were about to ride over him.

"I'm okay, Diego."

Diego led Don Alejandro over to where two men were standing in front of a doorway. They reached out and held up Don Alejandro. "Gracias." Don Alejandro patted one of the men on the arm watching Diego lift Mendoza off the ground. Victoria ran over to where Don Alejandro, Diego, Mendoza, and the two men were standing.

A woman stood in the plaza waving her hands. "Please, help me! Oh, please! Somebody get my son!" Diego, Don Alejandro, Victoria, and Mendoza looked over to where a boy in a serape was trapped by the fountain as the bandits rode around him. To Victoria's surprise, it was Diego who ran out and grabbed the boy. With ease Diego dodged his way through the bandits's horses, carrying the boy away from the fountain. One of the bandits dismounted his horse and walked up onto the tavern porch, kicking open the doors as other bandits continued to ride around, wreaking havoc.

"Can't anyone stop them?" Victoria wanted to know.

"The garrison lancers will take care of them!" Mendoza boasted.

"I'm not so sure of that." Diego contradicted him as he saw lancers run inside the cuartel gates. Two of the bandits rode up to the cuartel gates, swinging grappling hooks which they threw at the gates. The hooks caught the tops of the wooden gates and the bandits pulled them shut.

"Only Zorro could help us now." Mendoza declared as he stood at Diego's side watching the chaos going around them.

"My sentiments exactly, Sergeant."

Suddenly, the cuartel gates were blown open in a loud, fiery explosion. Don Alejandro shielded Victoria from the blast and the bandits spun their horses around to look.

"Let's go, _amigos_!"

Lancers ran out of the cuartel with de Soto, who had taken command, in their midst.

"Lancers! Charge! Fire at will!

The lancers lined up in formation and fired their muskets. A bandit fired back and hit one of the lancers. The bandit in the tavern came out and jumped onto the back of his horse. He looked over at de Soto firing his pistol.

"Too many soldiers, muchachos! _Vamos_!" The bandits started to ride out of the plaza.

De Soto yelled, "Don't let them get away! Fifty pesos for the lancer who foils a bandit!"

The tavern bandit rode up to a lancer and kicked the lancer in the chest, smiling wickedly as de Soto stood in the plaza surrounded by smoke from the explosion. "Keep firing! Reload!" The lancers reloaded their muskets.

"I'll be coming back! With more men!" The bandit leader declared, holding up his saddlebags. "For the last of your money!" He laughed evilly. "Until then. . . Nobody enters, nobody leaves this pueblo! You all belong to Pablo Saragosa!" He laughed as he spun his horse around and rode out of town while the lancers were still reloading.

"Shoot him before he gets away!" De Soto shouted.

Don Alejandro, Victoria, Mendoza, and Diego all watched as Saragosa left.

Victoria was confused. "No one enters? No one leaves?" She turned and looked up at Diego. "What does he mean by that?"  
"He means that Los Angeles is cut off. Under siege." Diego answered with a grim look on his face.

Z Z Z

It had become night and the tavern was crowded to the limit with all the people from the pueblo sleeping on the floor and on tables. Victoria took a blanket to give it to Diego. He was leaning against the wall, looking out a window as Felipe sat at a table, resting his head on his arms and sleeping.

"Any sign of Zorro yet?" Victoria asked Diego.  
"No, afraid not." Diego answered, angry inside that she expected Zorro to solve all problems. He wished he wasn't trapped inside the pueblo, unable to get his gear from the cave. He needed to get out of here.  
"You really should try to get some sleep, Don Diego. We've done all we can now." Victoria handed him a blanket that she had saved for him.

"Yes, I suppose we have. Thank you, Victoria."

Victoria smiled and walked away. Diego stepped over to Felipe, patting him on the back, waking him up. Felipe stood up instantly, as Diego rolled his eyes toward the door. Diego put the blanket on a child sleeping on a table with its mother.

Victoria saw Diego and Felipe sneaking out of the tavern and curiously followed them. What were they up to? Obviously not sleeping, since Diego had given away the blanket. She watched them walk to the building where the aqueduct ended inside the pueblo. Staying in the shadows, looking around the corner she was close enough to hear Diego's whispering to Felipe.

"Not even a trickle. They must have stopped water above the wellhead pond. Wish me luck." Victoria didn't understand what Diego was up to. Why should Felipe wish him luck? Why was he talking to him at all when the boy was deaf? Or wasn't he?

Diego patted Felipe's arm and started to go through the doorway as Felipe tried to hold him back, grabbing his arm.

"Yes, I know it's dangerous. If that dam gives way while I'm in the aqueduct, I'll drown. But if Zorro is ever going to appear, I've got to get outside the plaza." Diego ducked down and went through the door as Felipe closed it behind him.

Felipe didn't see her, as he passed her by on his way back to the tavern. Victoria leaned against the wall in the shadows, all blood leaving her face as she understood the meaning of the conversation. Diego was Zorro and now he was risking drowning in the aqueduct in his attempt to appear as Zorro. Somehow she wasn't surprised after having seen him in action this morning. He had immediately taken care of her and not hesitated to save both his father and Mendoza. And without him the small boy would have been ridden down by the bandits, too. Now she was terrified, imagining his death, trapped in that aqueduct filled with water while trying to save the pueblo.

The full realization slammed into her like stone. He was Zorro and the woman who had hurt him so much was herself. He might die before she had the chance to tell him that she loved him and ask him his forgiveness. Never in her life had she felt so bad. She wanted to cry, but she was unable to utter a sound. For a moment she couldn't breathe and she sank to the ground as everything went black. Someone touched her arm and said something as she regained consciousness.

"Victoria." It took her a moment to recognize the dark shape as Don Alejandro. "Why are you lying here on the ground? I have been looking for you! Have you seen Diego?"

Unable to speak she only shook her head. "Is everything alright, Victoria?" Alejandro helped her and put an arm around her shoulder to support her. "What's wrong, Victoria?" He grew more concerned when she didn't answer. Alejandro led her by the arm and made her sit down on the stairs to the tavern porch where they would have a little privacy from the crowd inside. "I'm afraid, I'm so afraid, Don Alejandro!" She voiced her fear for Diego though Alejandro couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"It has been a terrible day for all, Victoria, with all these deaths and the siege." Alejandro tried to soothe her. "It's not easy for any of us and you have done great so far, taking care of all the people crowding your tavern. Was there something in particular to have you so scared?" Alejandro couldn't understand why she was in a state of shock after the excitement was over for the moment.

Victoria covered her face in her hands, unable to face Alejandro. Would he hate her, once he found out how much she had hurt his son? Would he forgive her for not telling him of the danger his son put himself in? That they might both never see him again alive?

"What was that?" Alejandro turned his attention from Victoria to the unexpected sound of running water. Along with many others from the pueblo they went over to the fountain to have a look at it. The aqueduct was filled with water again. Victoria saw smiling faces around her, but she couldn't share their joy. Instead she started trembling again. Was Diego dead or had he escaped?

Don Alejandro encouraged the people, displaying his leadership. "Come, everyone, get your water. There you go. . . "

De Soto moved through the crowd. "Enjoy, good people, enjoy."

Don Alejandro looked at de Soto. "My hat's off to you, Alcalde, if you had anything to do with this."

De Soto replied smugly. "Only the product of effective leadership, de la Vega, that's all." Alejandro returned to Victoria and pressed a cup in her hands. "Drink some water, Victoria. It'll make you feel better. We all didn't drink enough during the day. Why don't you go up to your room and lie down a bit?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I can't sleep. Is there any news from Zorro?" She asked hopefully. Dread filled her again when Alejandro shook his head. "No, nothing." How long was Diego gone now? How long had it taken him to crawl through the aqueduct? Shouldn't he be here already? If he came at all?

A gunshot was heard and Saragosa and his men rode through the pueblo gate.

De Soto pushed people in front of him. "Madre de Dios! Out of my way!"

He fell face down on the ground. People scattered about the plaza. Don Alejandro and Victoria stood up to stand in front of the tavern with the other people as the bandits rode into town. De Soto peeked up over the edge of the fountain as Saragosa and his men came to a halt in front of the church.

Saragosa shook his pistol in the air. "You'll pay for this water. . .with your lives!"

Don Alejandro defied him. "We already have. This entire pueblo was built on our sweat and our blood." He held up his right index finger and shook it at Saragosa. "And we're not giving you one part of it. Have you ever heard of strength in numbers?"

Saragosa looked amused. "I laugh at your numbers. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Don Alejandro nodded angrily as the other bandits started laughing too.

"I am Saragosa! Attack!"

A woman holding a pot pulled out a pistol from it and shot off Saragosa's hat. A man whipped out a pistol and shot the pistol out of a bandit's hand. People popped out of several places and shot at the bandits while Don Alejandro pulled out a sword. "You tell your men to dismount. Now!" Alejandro said through clenched teeth.

Saragosa looked around nervously. "You people. . . are very clever. _Si, muchachos_." The bandits dismounted their horses and de Soto got to his feet. "Take them to the cuartel!" A man with a musket ran up and pointed it at Saragosa.  
"Never!" Saragosa declared.

He pulled out a pistol and shot the man, laughing evilly, spinning the pistol in his hand before he threw it. He turned and rode off.

"Lancers!" De Soto shouted.

The bandits looked around as Saragosa rode through the people. "Don't move," he ordered his men.

"Zorro! Zorro!" De Soto ran over to the cuartel gates as Zorro rode out from behind the church, carrying his whip in his right hand.

"Zorro! Zorro! Zorro!" The people joyfully welcomed him. Victoria had tears in her eyes. He had made it, he was alive. She never felt so relieved in her life.

"Zorro, he has made it!" Victoria smiled at Alejandro. "I've never been so happy to see him." Alejandro looked at her questioningly, surprised at her sudden change of mood.

"He's mine, my friends." Saragosa declared, holding out his musket in front of him and riding forward. Zorro rode at him, swinging his whip over his head. They rode past each other and Saragosa's musket hit the ground. Zorro turned and came to a stop as Saragosa shook his left hand. "Zorro, together we can own this pueblo!"

"This pueblo belongs to the people." Zorro replied determinedly. Zorro and Saragosa rode up against each other until Saragosa fell off his horse at their third encounter. Zorro brought Toronado to a halt and dismounted. Saragosa rolled over and crawled over to his sword as Zorro walked up to him.

Saragosa got to his feet and lunged at him. "You think you're such a hero. Well. . . you're going to die." He swung his sword wildly at Zorro who parried and grabbed Saragosa by his right arm, knocking Saragosa's sword out of his hand with his saber. Zorro punched Saragosa several times, lecturing him that the true heroes were the people of the pueblo who built and defended it. Saragosa fell face down on the ground.

Zorro went over to where Victoria and Alejandro stood next to each other.

"Señor," Zorro addressed Don Alejandro, "I congratulate you for your efforts in defending the pueblo." Alejandro smiled proudly. Zorro only nodded in Victoria's direction without saying anything, as he never talked to her anymore in public, but he noticed how pale she was. Victoria didn't take her eyes from him, but she no longer saw Zorro, but Diego. Diego, as he moved and talked. How could she have been so blind! Behind him, Victoria saw Saragosa get to his feet, holding out a knife. "Behind you!"

Zorro spun around and punched Saragosa, sending him rolling along the ground. Saragosa cried out, then lay still. Don Alejandro went over and crouched down beside Saragosa, pistol in hand. He turned Saragosa over to show the knife sticking from his belly. Zorro looked ill and Victoria tried to comfort him. "You didn't have a choice. He tried to kill you."

"We always have a choice, Señora. I, for one, choose life." Victoria saw how much it affected him and she felt for him.

As de Soto gathered the lancers to shoot at him, Zorro jumped onto Toronado's back and rode away through the cheering crowd.

Z Z Z

Diego felt worn out as sat on the plaza later that day. The sleepless night had taken its toll. He told his father that he had been in the newspaper office when Alejandro asked him his whereabouts. As long as the excitement from the danger ran through his veins he had been fully alert, but now he could hardly listen to Mendoza boasting of his adventure, having ridden out to blow up the landslide that blocked the water supply. Diego was grateful that he hadn't known in advance of Mendoza's mission or he would never have tried to crawl through the aqueduct. Though Saragosa had been a bandit, and Zorro had acted in self defense, he still felt as though he had some part in the man's death. After the late Alcalde Ramon, this was the second time a man died as a result of his riding as Zorro and he still didn't know how to cope with it.

Mendoza talked to Diego, Don Alejandro, Victoria, and de Soto. "So, there I was, all alone in the dead of night, surrounded by these murderous desperados."

Don Alejandro clapped. "Bravo, Sergeant Mendoza." Diego started clapping too. "No. . . Let's face it, the pueblo de Los Angeles owes you a great debt, sir."

"Of course, it was my plan the sergeant carried out." De Soto tried to participate in the glory and Alejandro shook his head. Diego stood up and patted Mendoza's arm. "I must say I'm in awe of anyone who would volunteer for such a risky mission."

Mendoza smiled proudly. "Thank you, Don Diego."

Victoria looked over at Don Alejandro. "However, it was Zorro who finally freed us from Saragosa."

Don Alejandro looked over the top of her head at the wagon that drove by, carrying a coffin. "And I say good riddance."

"Where are they taking him?"Diego asked, a bit agitated.

"The paupers' cemetery. Unmarked grave." De Soto replied, unmoved.

Diego looked concerned. "But where's the padre?"

"I hardly felt that was necessary."

"Someone should say something. Read some words or something."

"Saragosa's death is not a great loss, Diego," his father added.

"You brought me up to believe that the death of any man diminishes us all."

"I know that, son. But he was a murderer."

"But he was also a man!" Diego tried to hide his emotions, but his tiredness made it difficult.

De Soto eyed Diego curiously. "I don't quite understand your concern, Diego. After all, it was Zorro who killed him."

"We all should say a prayer for Zorro as well." Diego replied not knowing how to handle the guilt he felt.

As the church bell started ringing, Diego turned and followed after the wagon. Don Alejandro nodded and went after Diego as well as Victoria and Mendoza. De Soto eyed them all for a moment, before he fell in behind them.

Without saying anything and overtaking a surprised Alejandro, Victoria moved up the line until she walked at Diego's side. She knew he felt guilty for the death of the man and she wanted to show him that he could turn to her for comfort and support. Without words, they exchanged a look as Diego noticed her. It comforted him a little to see her by his side and he knew she would simply be there just as she had been when they had believed that Mendoza was dead.

_A/N: Next will be one special night! I liked that one best and it was fun to write. I'll hope you'll enjoy reading that one as much as I liked writing it!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_A/N: Parts from the episode One special night are included._

"He's a bit embarrassed about falling off his horse." Diego sipped his coffee, leaning against the bar inside the tavern, talking to Victoria.

"Your poor father." She shook her head. "But was he hurt badly?"

"Well, between some broken ribs and his wounded pride, I doubt he'll be riding for a while."

"Well, I'm sure it could have been worse."

Diego took another sip of coffee. "Hmm. I think his greatest regret is sending me to Santa Paula in his place."

"Santa Paula? Isn't that where the Royal Spanish emissary is at the moment?"

"Yes. He was looking forward to meeting with him to discuss the alcalde's new tax initiative." He took another sip of his coffee.

"And your father trusts you to speak on the behalf of the pueblo?" Victoria asked incredulously. She knew Alejandro's opinion about his son.

"He certainly does. And since I leave in the morning, I'll get my things together." He set a coin down on the bar. "Gracias. Adios." Diego said, a bit offended and Victoria knew she had voiced it wrongly. Why did it always sound as if she was criticizing him too?

Victoria stared down at the coin, open-mouthed as Diego left. Diego was going to Santa Paula and she had to take the chance to be with him.

Since the pueblo had been under siege three weeks ago, she knew he was Zorro and she had waited for a chance to talk with him. In the recent weeks he had hardly been to the pueblo and Alejandro had told her that he hadn't been much around the hacienda either.

Diego blamed himself for the death of Saragosa after the siege though it had been an accident and he tried to cope with it on his own. Victoria wanted to be there for him, showing him that he could count on her, but despite her efforts, he had closed up to her again.

Z Z Z

Diego emerged from the front door of the de la Vega hacienda, carrying a suitcase. He shut the door behind him.

"I feel better about leaving, knowing the alcalde's away."

Felipe waited at the gate, holding the reins of Diego's horse. Felipe drew a 'Z' in the air with his right index finger.

Diego chuckled. "He feels better about it too. I won't be gone long. Take good care of my father while I'm away." He patted Felipe on the arm. "I'll be back soon."

Victoria drove up in a one-horse cart coming to a halt in front of Diego and Felipe. Diego walked up to greet her. "Señora, good morning."

"Diego, I'm going with you."

A horse's whinny caught Diego's attention and he saw two men riding in the distance to his right.

"I beg your pardon," Diego said distractedly, trying to determine if the two riders posed a threat.

"You may need my help pleading our case to the King's emissary." Victoria knew very well that it wasn't true, Zorro was able to represent the pueblo better than anyone else, but she needed an excuse.

Diego still watched the two riders. "You don't say."

The two men rode closer to the hacienda carefully watched by Diego.

"Diego? Diego de la Vega! You haven't heard a word I said!"

Diego looked at her seriously as he turned his attention to her. "Of course I have. But how would it look? The two of us traveling alone together? Think of the gossip." Diego didn't want to have her by his side. It still hurt him too much to see her the whole time.

"Gossip? About you and me? Don't be silly." Victoria knew very well there would be gossip, but she needed to dissuade Diego from the idea or he wouldn't take her with him.

Diego walked away from her to greet the two riders who came to a halt in front of the hacienda. "Hola! Buenos dias, señores."

"Buenos dias. How far to Los Angeles?" One of the men asked.

Diego pointed to his left. "About two miles down the road."

" You've come far? You look as if you had a hard journey." Victoria came up to stand beside him.  
"Si. The Santa Paula bridge is out," the man answered.

"Ah. Then it looks like you won't be joining me after all." Diego was relieved to leave her behind.

"I'm sure Don Alejandro would not refuse me the loan of one of his horses." She wouldn't let Diego send her home so easily.

"A strong-willed woman, Señor," the man remarked.

Victoria glared at the man, turned and walked away. Diego shrugged.

"If she were mine, I'd put her in her place." The man grinned as Diego's expression turned to anger. "Adios."

The two men rode off toward Los Angeles as Diego watched them go. He then turned around.

"Felipe, take Señora Ortiz's wagon back to the tavern. I'll saddle her a horse." He wouldn't let anyone tell him what he could do or not. If Victoria didn't believe there would be gossip it was her own risk. Didn't she think of him as a man at all?

Z Z Z

It had been a pleasant day after all. Victoria showed much interest in the emissary's visit and asked him many questions. Since she kept the conversation to neutral themes Diego had no problems to talk to her and tell her the things she wanted to know. She stayed in the background during the visit, showing him her trust in letting him represent the pueblo.

After he had talked to the emissary, Victoria asked him if they could stay a while longer in Santa Paula, because she liked it so much and wanted to do some shopping. He had reluctantly agreed, but when the hours dragged along he had begun to regret it. Victoria had suggested to stay for the night, but he had wanted to return to Los Angeles. Staying the whole day by her side had reminded him again how lovely she was and how much he missed her.

Z Z Z

"Why couldn't we have stayed in Santa Paula?" Victoria asked, annoyed that Diego had insisted on riding home the same night.

"I promised my father I'd bring him news of the meeting right away." Diego replied, and it would rid him of her disturbing presence too, he added silently to himself.

"I think we're riding into a storm." Victoria looked at the darkening sky as thunder sounded nearby. "See. I told you we should have taken rooms for the night in Santa Paula.**"** She had tried to delay the departure by lingering longer in Santa Paula, stalling time, because she had wanted them to stay in Santa Paula for the night.

"But we didn't. There's an old abandoned windmill about a mile up that way." Diego pointed to his right."I think we can make it there before the storm hits." Diego wasn't happy how it had turned out. He hadn't been able to keep his role of dull Diego in front of the emissary. And it was hard to stay in Victoria's presence too when she looked so lovely and he had to resist his love for her. The faster they got home and went their separate ways the better. Why had she insisted on joining him on the trip?

They tied the horses under a shelter outside the windmill and rushed inside. Diego gathered some of the wood inside and lit a fire before he went out again to get more firewood. Victoria hugged her jacket tighter, warming her hands at the fire.

Diego crouched down, setting the wood down near the fire. "I think it's getting worse out there." He cursed his bad luck that made it impossible for them to ride on.

Diego stood up, rubbing his hands together. Victoria looked up at him as he blew on his hands. He looked back at her and noticed she was shivering. He bent down and placed his hands on her arms bringing her to her feet. She stared at him curiously. "Excuse me."

Diego moved her to his right before picking up the bench she was sitting on. He set the bench down on its end, before he went over toward their luggage, picking up a blanket and spreading it on the floor. "I'm glad we brought these blankets."

"You mean we're spending the night here?" Victoria tried to hide her pleasure that they were spending more time together after all.

Diego spread out another blanket on the floor. "Well, the storm doesn't give us much choice." If only they hadn't lingered so much in Santa Paula, then they'd be safely at home and out of danger of the worst gossip if anyone ever found out about this. "There, that will make the floor more comfortable."

He went over and picked up the bench, placing it lengthwise between the two blankets and giving the bench a firm pat.

"And what is this?" Victoria asked him surprised.

Diego placed a bag of flour on the blanket to his right. "Your side." He placed another bag on the blanket to his left. "My side." That would give this whole business an appearance of propriety if he could help it.

Victoria didn't show her displeasure. "How very proper."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." How could he keep his composure if there wasn't anything between them. He had been so close to kissing her once, but fortunately he had been able to leave quickly. Now he had to spend the night with her.

"And neither would I." Inside she was furious. She'd never thought Diego would come up with such ideas. Or did he have other reasons except propriety? She started to smile inside.

Diego lay down on 'his' blanket, his back to her while she just stared at him. He rolled over and looked up at her. "Good night."

He lay back down as Victoria continued to stare at him.

"You were very impressive today, Diego." Victoria tried to get him out of his reserve.

Diego pretended to wake up. "Ahem. Was I? Oh, thank you." Diego hoped she didn't put together the right clues.

"Although speech-making is very different from action, isn't it?" How could he stick to his role so consistently? How much poking did he need to lose control? "Why don't you ever do anything?"

"Oh, I do lots of things. I read. . .play the piano. . .write poetry. . . "

"I know all about those things. But isn't there something you want above everything else? Something you must have?"

Diego sat up, annoyed by her constant questioning. "Yes!" He stared longingly at Victoria whose expression looked hopeful. Then he realized he couldn't let her know too much and he had to remind himself that he had to keep himself away from her. "I. . ." But he couldn't keep staring at her, until his mind got control over his emotions again. "Sleep. I must have sleep."

When he lay back down on his blanket, Victoria stared at him open-mouthed before turning back to the fire and rolling her eyes. That man was impossible! How could he be so annoying! She went to lie down on the blanket on 'her' side, still staring over at him. What else could she do?

"The fire reminds me when my mother used to read me poems and adventures stories. . ." Diego lay awake, his back to her and looked nervous. " . . .of love and courage. Love has no rhyme and no reason. It strikes with a passionate fire, engulfing the hearts in flame. . ."

Why did she have to cite love poems now and remind him of the love he couldn't have? But nonetheless he finished the poem. "And only your cool, sweet lips will quench my burning desire."

Victoria sat up and propped her arms on the bench and stared at Diego impatiently. "Diego, something happened today. Something I've never noticed before. When you stood up to the King's emissary, there was something about you. . . Well, you seemed different somehow." How much clearer did she have to voice that she knew he was Zorro?

Diego listened to her words worriedly. Did she guess who he was? He needed to find something to distract her line of thoughts. What could he do?

The wind howled outside and a gust caused the door of the windmill to blow open. The horses whinnied as lightning flashed. Diego jumped up and rushed over to close the door. Victoria hugged herself, shivering. Diego secured the latch then turned around. "Oh, you're chilled. Here."

He took off his jacket and crouched down, draping it over her shoulders. "Get this around you."

Diego rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she huddled inside his jacket. For a moment he enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms, then he stopped rubbing her and stared down at her longingly.

Victoria was nearly losing her mind. Why couldn't he be less controlled and kiss her? "Thank you, Diego."

He stood back up and went over to 'his' side, and lying back down on his blanket, facing away from her. Victoria lay down on her blanket too.

"Good night, Victoria."

"Good night, Diego." She hoped he would say something more, but when he didn't, she couldn't stand it anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'm still cold, Diego," Victoria insisted. Wrapping the blanket around herself she got up and stepped over the bench to Diego's side. Ignoring his reluctance she lay down next to him and snuggled close to him.

"Victoria, I think you should stay on your side." Diego tried to move away, putting a distance between them, but there wasn't much space and Victoria only got closer to him. She put an arm around his neck and started to kiss him.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" Diego tried to push her away, but she clung to him with her arms around him.

"I love you, Diego. I always have." Victoria ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again. "Please, forgive me for hurting you. I never stopped loving you."

In between her sentences, Victoria kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry that I left you for Juan, but I didn't know what to do when everyone was telling me to forget Zorro and get married. And when I realized what I had done, it was already too late. Can you forgive me?"

While Diego thought about her words and slowly realized that Victoria knew that he was Zorro, Victoria started to open his shirt and touch his bare chest. "Love me please, Diego," she whispered. She caressed his cheek tenderly. "Show me that you still love me and forgive me." She kissed him once more.

Diego didn't know what to do, having the woman of his dreams back in his arms, telling him that she loved him and asking his forgiveness. His resistance crumbled under the assault of her kisses and her tender words. It felt too good to run his hands along her body and kiss her, breathing her scent. When she continued to kiss and caress him, he could no longer restrain himself. How could he resist when her kisses were so sweet and her words were melting his heart? Holding her tight, he hungrily returned her kisses and Victoria knew she had won. "I wanted so much to have you in my arms, mi corazon," he whispered. "But I don't think we should do this." He kissed her passionately and his hands tugged at her clothes to feel the soft skin underneath.

"I don't care," she clung to him, "just love me, Diego." She ran her fingers across his chest and kissed him once more. "You are so wonderful and I have missed you so much,Victoria." He needed her so badly and he didn't want to hold back anymore. He helped her out of her clothes to feel her body under his hands and make her moan under his touch. Passion took over and nothing else mattered anymore. She saw his surprise when he realized that she was still a virgin.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin? That you and Juan never..?"

"Would you have believed me? Would you have made love to me then?"

"I don't know," Diego admitted, "but I'd have tried to be more gentle with you."

"You were gentle enough Diego." Victoria kissed him tenderly, sleepily snuggling into his arms.

"How did you find out that I was Zorro? Because of my speech today?"

"I have known it for three weeks, Diego." He looked at her surprised. "I couldn't stop thinking about what you said to Zafira. I wanted to find out who had hurt you so much and I started to watch you closer. When you sneaked away during the siege with Felipe, I followed you. You crawled through that aqueduct so you could appear as Zorro. Then I knew. I realized it was me who hurt you. And while I feared I might never see you again alive, I never felt so bad in life. Forgive me?"

"I have already forgiven you though I didn't want to admit it. I never felt so bad either than in the last months. I always felt drawn to you while I tried to persuade myself that I didn't need anyone, but it was a lie. I need you, Victoria. I can't live without you." He cupped her cheek with his large hand kissing her tenderly.

Z Z Z

Fully dressed, she had nearly gathered all her things together when he suddenly stood behind her, dressed only in his trousers.

"Where do you think you're going?" Diego asked angrily. "Do you think you can sneak away so easily after last night?"

Startled, she looked at him. "I .. I .." Victoria didn't know what to say. Diego grabbed her by the arms and forced her to face him. "Why do you want to leave me again?" His voice showed his hurt. "Why did you make me love you when you were planning to leave me?"

"You should let me go, Diego!" She tried to hold back her tears.

"Not until you tell me why!" There was no way she could escape his iron grip around her arms.

"Because you deserve someone better than me," she whispered with bent head, tears running down her face. "Someone who didn't hurt you so much as I have. I'm not suited to be a caballero's wife." She felt his grip loosen a little at her words.

"You want to leave me, because you think you're not good enough for me?" Diego asked her rather incredulously. Victoria only nodded. "Then why did you love me last night?"

"Because I wanted to see you happy again, if only for a night! I wanted to see a smile on your face and make you believe in love again. I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by you, to be back in your arms once more. I love you, Diego and I want you to be happy."

He raised her chin with his fingers and made her look at him. "So you made me happy and then you want to take that away from me again? I told you that you're the one I need. Do you think I'll let you go so easily? Especially after last night when you may already carry our child?"

Victoria put her hand on her stomach in surprise and he realized she had never thought that far. "I don't know," she shook her head. "But how can you still love me, after I hurt you so much?"

Diego drew her into his arms. "I tried to forget you, Victoria. I told myself again and again that I didn't need anyone in my life. Not my father, not Felipe, not you. That I could live without love. But it wasn't true, Victoria. I couldn't stop loving you." He bent down and kissed her. "Do you really want to leave me?"

She knew she should leave, but his lips closed her mouth. That he wasn't wearing a shirt didn't help either when she felt his warm skin under her hands. And her arms developed a life of their own, wrapping around his neck. She wanted to feel him and have him love her as he did last night. He deepened the kiss and she melted in his arms. "How can I leave when you kiss me like this!" she whispered breathlessly. "Will you marry me, Victoria?" "Yes!" was all she could say, before he covered her mouth again with his kiss.

Z Z Z

"How soon can we get married, Victoria?" Diego asked, after they were both dressed again. "You're still in mourning, aren't you?"

"We can marry any time, Diego. I talked to the padre about my marriage with Juan and he forwarded my request to get an annulment. I didn't announce it, but I had my marriage annulled a few weeks ago."

"Why did you need an annulment when you're a widow? Why didn't you tell?" Diego was surprised.

"I thought if I had an annulment, Zorro would forgive me and you would no longer be so distant, calling me señora, but then I found out that you were Zorro. I knew I had hurt you so much that it wouldn't change anything for you, so I never mentioned it. And there are only a few reasons that allow you an annulment. I felt embarrassed, having to tell everyone that Juan and I never consummated our marriage." She blushed.

"I see." Diego smiled. "All that matters to me is that we don't have to wait. I was afraid of that. I want to marry you today!"

"Today?" Victoria asked surprised, but when she looked at his face, she understood. It was what he needed to be convinced that she wouldn't leave and hurt him again. "Whenever you want, Diego," she agreed reluctantly, "but shouldn't we wait two weeks to have the bans read and give everyone time to prepare?"

"No!" Diego was determined. "We have waited long enough! I need to hold you in my arms and I want to share my life with you. Tonight you'll be sleeping in my arms as my wife, Victoria. I don't intend to let you slip through my fingers once more and I'll make sure of it by marrying you as soon as possible." Diego felt she wasn't fully convinced yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It wasn't far from the windmill to Los Angeles and even less to the de la Vega hacienda, but both were glad they hadn't made it home last night. When Los Angeles came in sight, Victoria expected Diego to part from her and head to the hacienda, but instead he continued to ride beside her.

"Diego, I can go alone from here. You should go and see your father."

"What about marrying right now?" Diego asked her, reaching out to lock their hands. She looked at him a little shocked.

"Please, Diego, not right now," she pleaded. "You have to believe me that I won't bolt the moment you let me out of your sight."

Diego looked as if it was exactly what he had been thinking. "You may not run immediately, but you may change your mind again. You're still convinced that you're not good enough for me and that I'd be better off with someone else." Victoria looked at him a little guilty, he wasn't far off the truth.

"I can't go dressed like this to our wedding. I need to change and bathe and make myself presentable." Victoria wasn't happy when she thought about her dress. Even if her wedding dress hadn't been torn when she had been shot, she wouldn't have worn it to marry Diego. She would have to wear her remaining second best dress that was plain compared to the fine clothes of the caballeros and their wives.

In front of the tavern he helped her from her horse, but instead of putting her down on the ground, he caught her in his arms and kissed her. When she opened her eyes again, she realized they had been kissing on the plaza for everyone to see. Ignoring the looks of the passersby, he grinned when he released her. "You're making sure that I can't leave you anymore," Victoria stated a little embarrassed. "Do you know that you just created a scandal?"

Diego grinned his mischievous smile that she had missed so much on Zorro's face. "Our marriage today is a scandal anyway, I only added to it. Don't think I'll ever let you go again, Victoria. I want no one else but you. If you try to run, I'll find you." Victoria knew that he was determined about it. "You can take your time now, while I have a talk with Padre Benitez. I think he will agree to our wedding plans."

He wanted to kiss her once more, but suddenly he felt a sword at his throat. "I think that is quite enough, Don Diego!" Diego turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Ramon!" Victoria exclaimed, looking surprised at her brother. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you. So good to see you!" She wanted to embrace him, but Ramon's angry glare made her stop.

"I think it's me who should ask questions," Ramon replied, still holding his sword at Diego's throat. "How dare you take such liberties with my sister, Don Diego?"

Diego shrugged, nonchalantly turning the sword away from himself. "I'm only kissing my fiancée, Ramon," he smiled. "Your sister has agreed to marry me today. I'm on my way to Padre Benitez to arrange the time of the ceremony with him. I hope you'll walk your sister down the aisle, making sure she's there on time." He smiled at Victoria who was still embarrassed.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Don Diego. I only hope, you'll honor your word as a caballero." Ramon glared at them. Diego bowed a little, heading to the mission.

"And now I think, we need to talk," Ramon addressed his sister who had turned red. Without another word she followed her brother into the tavern and straight to the kitchen.

Victoria entered the tavern under stares of both her guests and her helpers alike while Diego crossed the plaza heading for the mission. Pilar didn't dare to address her and quickly left the siblings alone in the kitchen though she was bursting with curiosity.

"Ramon, why are you angry at me? Aren't you happy to see me?" Victoria asked, puzzled by her brother's attitude, as they had always gotten along well.

"I was looking forward to seeing you again, Victoria. I was concerned for you after you wrote me from the mission during your recovery. My duty as an officer didn't allow me to come earlier and I came as soon as I could! I arrived last night, but you weren't there. Your tavern helpers told me you hadn't returned from a trip to Santa Paula with Don Diego. I was shocked when I heard that." Ramon looked at her accusingly. "Where have you been last night, Victoria? Did you stay with Don Diego? What has happened?"

"I don't think that it's your business, Ramon. All you need to know is that Diego and I are getting married today." Victoria replied, getting angry too.

"Of course, it concerns me. I'm really shocked at you, Victoria! First you let yourself be courted by that outlaw Zorro, then you suddenly married Juan Ortiz and now you want to marry Don Diego while you're still in mourning! What have you become, Victoria?!" Ramon openly showed his disapproval.

"Why do you think you can judge me, after you left me on my own all those years?" Victoria defended herself. "I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

"I'm still your brother and I care about your reputation. If it had been possible, I would have stayed with you after our parent's death, you know that! I admire how well you managed on your own, but I can't accept it when my only sister has ruined herself. You had three men in the last months!"

"I didn't have three men! What do you think of me?" Victoria was shocked by the disdain Ramon displayed towards her. She wanted to tell him that she had only loved one man, the man she was going to marry today. Then she realized she couldn't explain it without revealing Zorro's identity and that was something she couldn't tell Ramon. "Zorro always behaved like a gentlemen and I was properly married to Juan. I had my wedding annulled, so there is no reason to keep me from marrying Diego."

What was meant to pacify her brother, only shocked him more. "You had an annulment and then you spent the night alone with a man?"

Ashamed Victoria couldn't stand his accusations any more and began to cry. "Please Ramon, Diego loves me and I love him. We will marry today. Can't you be at least a little happy for me?"

"I'm not sure, Victoria," Ramon wasn't appeased. "I'll only hope Don Diego really marries you or you'll be utterly ruined. I don't know what Diego meant earlier, but I'll make sure to walk you down the aisle and have you become a respectable woman again if that is still possible! You should feel very lucky that he wants to marry you at all."

Victoria hid her tears as she went up the stairs to have a moment of quiet before she had to get ready for the ceremony. She headed up to her room, noticing the change of conversation the moment she passed the main room. For a moment she cursed Diego for kissing her so publicly, but he had been very frank with showing his affection for her when he had courted her as Zorro. Thinking of his kiss evoked the memories of last night and she felt heat rise inside her. She didn't want to wait any longer either to finally become his wife and be in his arms again and …. Her thoughts trailed off to their lovemaking again until she got back to her senses and she started to get ready for her wedding.

A few minutes later there was a knocking on her door and through the small slit of the the slightly opened door she saw Diego standing in front.

"Diego! How did you get past my brother?"

"Don't you know I have experience in sneaking?" he teased her a little. "I could persuade the padre to perform the ceremony at 5 in the evening." Diego noticed the tears on her face. "Is everything alright, Victoria? Why did you cry?" he asked, concerned.

"Ramon and I, we had a serious discussion, but there is nothing for you to worry about." Victoria played it down.

"You're sure?" He wanted to step into her room, but she stopped him with her outstretched arm from entering. "Don't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she chided him. "And if Ramon catches you here.."

Diego grinned and took the chance to take her hand from his chest and kiss it. "If you insist," he sighed a little. "So last night doesn't count?" he asked mischievously, making her blush. "No, it doesn't and you should go now!" She shoved him away and closed the door, leaning against it while she heard Diego descend the stairs, whistling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_A/N: Parts from the episode One special night are included._

Diego rode home to the hacienda, thinking what he would tell his father besides the fact that he was getting married today.

He hadn't made a decision about it and went to the cave first to look for Felipe and Toronado.

"Felipe!" he called, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Diego hung his jacket on the valet stand as he glanced toward Toronado, who snorted at him. He sat down at his desk and picked up a white feather quill, looking at it curiously. Felipe! He had been using the quill and left the lid open on the inkwell again. Hadn't he told him often enough to take more care? Toronado whinnied loudly. Diego looked up and smiled.  
"What is it, boy? You miss me? "

Toronado continued to snort and pawed at the ground in agitation.

"What's wrong?"

When he got up and walked over toward Toronado, he placed his hand on the valet stand, knocking off his jacket. Then he noticed the envelope. Surprised, he opened it, getting more and more angry while reading what Felipe had written. He had thought he could go to Santa Paula without having to worry over the pueblo while the alcalde was in Monterey. Instead Felipe had decided to go against some bandits all alone, trying to imitate Zorro. Hopefully it wasn't too late for Zorro to come to the rescue, but he needed to hurry. Diego quickly changed into his black clothes and mounted Toronado, who was still tackled. Once they were out of the cave, he urged Toronado into a gallop, heading for the hills where Felipe wanted to lead the bandits and get them off his trail.

It wasn't difficult for him to follow the fresh tracks when he knew the direction Felipe wanted to go. He dismounted Toronado next to Felipe's Palomino and looked down into the small ravine where the bandits had cornered Felipe.

As soon as Zorro had announced his presence, the bandits tried to capture him, climbing up the rocks, but he disabled three of the four men by kicking loose rocks at them. Jumping down he finished the last one after a short sword fight. Soon all the bandits were unconscious.

Z Z Z

Zorro put his hand on the back of Felipe's neck. "Coming?" Felipe nodded and helped him to manacle the bandits, tying them on two horses.

"Go home, boy," He ordered him, without saying anything else to Felipe. It would have to wait until he had returned to the hacienda. Felipe nodded and rode back to the hacienda where he'd wait for Zorro in the cave. With the bandits in tow Zorro headed towards the pueblo to return Mendoza the money and have him take care of the robbers.

Z Z Z

With some effort, Zorro was able to suppress a smile when he saw Victoria standing in front of the tavern as he delivered the men in Mendoza's custody. She hadn't been able to stay in her room when someone had yelled Zorro. In only a few hours she would be his wife, which reminded him that he didn't have much time to get ready. He hadn't even told his father about the wedding.

"Zorro!" Victoria exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She glared a little at him, because he had managed to see her before the wedding despite her earlier efforts to keep him away. Shouldn't he be getting ready for the wedding instead of catching bandits? Had he changed his mind?

"Good afternoon, Sergeant. Please accept these prisoners as a gift from me."

"Zorro?" Mendoza asked confused.

"I think you'll find what you're looking for in the leader's saddlebags."

He saluted to the sergeant, nodding only slightly in Victoria's direction before riding out of the pueblo again. He couldn't blow his cover by suddenly changing his attitude towards her by greeting her and he hoped that Victoria would understand.

Victoria headed back to her room to have Pilar help her with her hair, before she put on her dress. Had Diego changed his mind about the wedding? Was being Zorro more important to him than getting married or hadn't he truly forgiven her? She had never been so insecure. Nervously, she fidgeted on her chair until Pilar told her to stop. "Victoria, I can't take care of your hair if you don't sit still. I can understand that you're very nervous, but you want to look good in the church, don't you?"

Victoria bit her lip and agitatedly rubbed her hands together. "Please, Diego," she whispered to herself, "I love you."

"There's no need to cry, Victoria," Pilar tried to calm her, noticing her wet eyes. "Everything will be alright and soon you will be Doña Victoria de la Vega!"

Victoria nodded and let Pilar continue. She had thought she had only a short time to get prepared and now the time appeared to drag along. Now the appointed hour couldn't come soon enough when she would know for sure if Diego really wanted to marry her at all.

Z Z Z

In the cave Felipe waited for him to return, having fresh hay and water ready for Toronado.

"Yes, Felipe, everything went well in the pueblo and Mendoza was very happy to have his money back," Diego answered Felipe's signs impatiently. "But do me a favor, Felipe, never try something like that again. It would have ended badly if I hadn't found your note in time." Diego reprimanded him. Felipe looked conscience-stricken. "You chose a bad day to get into trouble. Now we need to hurry. I'm going to marry Victoria today and I had hoped for more time to get ready!"

Felipe looked at him surprised signing a question mark. "Why I am going to marry Victoria so suddenly?" Diego laughed happily. "Let's say, Victoria persuaded me that she still loves me and agreed to marry me." Felipe looked uncomprehendingly. "It's all you need to know, Felipe." Diego ruffled through Felipe's hair as if he was still a small boy. "Now, it's time to get ready and to tell my father. Can you please tell the servants to prepare a bath for me?" Diego exited the cave in search of his father while Felipe headed for the kitchen.

Z Z Z

"Diego, you're back at last!" His father sat at his desk in the study, doing paperwork and glanced at him impatiently. "Where have you been? I thought you would be back last night! How was your meeting with the king's emissary?"

"Oh yes, the meeting." Overwhelmed by everything that had happened since, the meeting had completely slipped his mind.

"Diego, where are you with your mind! I sent you to Santa Paula to talk to him! Did you meet him? Were you able to achieve something?"

"Yes, I was able to convince him to have a look at the situation here in Los Angeles." Diego replied, thinking of his wedding and the need to get ready. "Can we discuss that at another time, please?"

"Diego, this is important. We need to talk about it!"

"So is my wedding!" Alejandro looked at him uncomprehendingly. "I didn't have the time to tell you earlier, but I'm getting married to Victoria today at 5. If I don't want to be late, I have to hurry and so should you. Victoria wouldn't be very pleased otherwise. Ramon is here in Los Angeles and he'll walk her down the aisle. Will you manage with your bruised ribs?"

"Diego, what are you telling me? You and Victoria? And you'll marry her today? Can you explain that?" Alejandro was stunned.

"I'll explain later, Father, but I really need to get ready now." Diego insisted. His father's nod was enough. "You'll be ready too?" Alejandro only nodded dumbfounded before Diego continued. "Fine. Then it's settled. And please tell Felipe to get dressed too!" Diego hurried away, longing for the bath he had wanted to take since the morning.

"Diego, Diego!" Alejandro wanted to follow him, but before he got up with his injured ribs, Diego was already out of sight. That boy! He and Victoria! Well, it wasn't the first time she had jumped into a marriage without further notice. Victoria had insisted on joining Diego on his trip to Santa Paula and they hadn't returned last night. Had they..? Alejandro didn't want to continue this rather embarrassing line of thought. He wished he'd get an explanation that was less scandalous.

In his room Diego opened his trunk, rummaging for the wrapped packages he had hidden at the bottom. Returning the rest into the trunk, he put the two neat packages on his bed. Quickly checking their content, he called for a servant.

"This has to be taken care of and brought to Victoria in the tavern as soon as you're finished," Diego handed the servant one of the packages, "and have someone take care of my suit as well to get out the wrinkles." He handed over the second package too.

Z Z Z

In Victoria's room Pilar was finally satisfied with Victoria's hair, having it pinned up in the newest fashion. Now Victoria only needed to put on her dress and wait until it was time to go over to the church.

Victoria had sent Pilar down to the main room again, assuring her that she could dress alone. When there was a knock on the door, she thought that it must be Pilar again and she was right, but to her surprise she carried a package.

"One of the de la Vega servants brought this for you. It's from Don Diego," Pilar explained. Victoria didn't mind that Pilar curiously stayed in the room while she unwrapped it on her bed. To her great surprise it contained a beautiful dress made of dark burgundy colored silk with silver embroidery.

Victoria was too stunned to say something.

"That's marvelous," Pilar exclaimed. "You will look in it like a true Doña, Victoria. Let me help you to try it on and see if it fits. There isn't much time if it needs to be altered." Both woman were surprised that it fit like a glove and Victoria wondered when Diego had the dress made for her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_A/N: In one of the reviews there was a question about Ramon being an officer in the army. I refer to the episode Devil's fortress part one. Diego explains to Felipe that after Victoria's mother was shot, her brothers and father went off to join the rebel army. So I assume that not only Francisco, but also Ramon became an officer in the army. Why the writers made Francisco an officer of the Spanish army is one of the inconsistencies of the series._

Alejandro didn't get any explanation from Diego that day. There simply wasn't any time for it in their rush to get ready for the ceremony. Diego managed to be at the altar in time where he waited anxiously for Victoria to appear at her brother's arm. He breathed out relieved when she stopped at his side with a nervous smile on her face.

Alejandro was surprised when he saw Diego in his suit that he hadn't seen on his son before. Now he wasn't the only one who was stunned at Victoria's dress. She looked magnificent in it and the silver embroidery matched the one on Diego's black jacket and trousers, together with the burgundy tie he wore.

The padre displayed his displeasure about the hasty marriage by holding a very long sermon about matrimony and that it should be well considered before getting married. Victoria and Diego were still tired from last night and it took them some effort to follow the sermon. Victoria leaned on

Diego's arm, nearly falling asleep while she tried to appear fully concentrated on the padre's words.

Diego smiled and gripped her hand a little tighter. She came out of her reverie when Diego started to caress the inside of her hand with his finger and she threw him a look. Fortunately the padre finally came to an end and was ready to perform the ceremony.

Victoria's fingers cramped around his hand in anticipation of his answer, shaking slightly. Diego's voice was firm and steady when he said yes and she relaxed a little.

Diego's eyes never left her face until she said her 'I do' and then she saw his face light up. She had never seen him so happy and relieved at the same time. Diego held her very tight when he kissed her and for a short moment she thought he wouldn't release her again. Unable to express his emotions he didn't say anything, but she knew him well enough now and smiled at him happily.

Alejandro was the first to congratulate, embracing them heartily, followed by Felipe and Ramon. Diego noticed the tension between the siblings and decided to talk with Victoria about it again.

With the carriage waiting in front of the church, they drove to the hacienda to receive their guests and well-wishers.

As soon as they arrived at the hacienda, Diego took her aside to talk to her alone. "Victoria, what's the problem between you and Ramon? I always thought you got along well with him, being your favorite brother? I can see that you're unhappy and that he treats you rather coldly. Anything I can do?"

Victoria cried as she told Diego of the conversation between her and Ramon earlier. "He accuses me of having had an affair with three different men and despises me for it when I have only loved you."

"Didn't you tell him that?" Diego asked her, concerned.

"How could I tell him that you are Zorro? He doesn't believe me either that there wasn't more than a few kisses between me and Zorro!"

"Do you want me to tell him?" Diego offered. Surprised, Victoria looked at him. "You can't do that, Diego. Though he is my brother, I don't know how he'll react when he has to decide between his sister and his duty as an officer of the army. If you could live so long with the contempt of your family, I can do that too." Victoria bit her lip. "Now I know how that feels."

"You're sure?" Diego held her tight. Victoria nodded, trying to get her tears under control before they faced their guests. "There is nothing we can do about it. I'm his sister, he should believe me."

"He'll probably come around after he has time to think about it. As my wife, you're a respectable woman now and anyone who says differently will have to face me. I will talk to him and make him see," Diego said with the arrogance of Zorro. Victoria knew very well that he would act if he saw a need to protect her and it scared her a little.

"Tell me about the dress," Victoria switched the topic, no longer able to hide her curiosity. "When did you have the suit and dress made? And how did you make sure that it would fit me?"

Diego grinned. "I had it in my trunk for some time now. After you were shot by Bishop in my stead, I felt obliged to replace your ruined dress. So I took your old one to the tailor for your measurements. And after you kissed me in the garden, I knew you felt the same for me as I for you. That was when I gave the orders to have the clothes made for our wedding."

"That long?" Victoria was stunned. "But you couldn't know when and if I'd marry you!"

"No, I couldn't, but I wanted to be prepared. I always knew I wanted to marry you on the same day you accepted the man behind the mask."

"Oh, Diego!" Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you so much!"

Z Z Z

It was a splendid party for all that was possible on such short notice. The tavern was closed for the day and Victoria's helpers were working now with Maria, the de la Vega cook, preparing and serving food at the hacienda.

There was music and dancing, distracting them from their worries. While Victoria was dancing with her father-in-law, Diego saw Ramon standing at the side and approached him with a glass of wine.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your sister, Ramon. She managed well in the recent years all alone."

"Do you think so, Diego?" Ramon was doubtful. "She made the tavern a success, but she has ruined her reputation. Me and my brother, we should have taken better care of her. She was always one to get herself in trouble, speaking out without thinking of herself."

Diego grinned. "I can agree with you on that." He thought of the times he had to rescue her as Zorro.

"Maybe she wouldn't have fallen for her mysterious hero Zorro. He's a good guy, but not someone you wish for your own sister."

"Zorro should never have courted her." Diego felt remorse for the situation.

"Yes! Without him she'd never have rushed into that ill-fated marriage with Juan." Ramon expressed his feelings.

"There was much pressure on Victoria that made her agree to that marriage." Diego explained. "She went through a difficult time after that."

"I always thought you and Victoria were only friends?"

"That's what I thought too," Alejandro added as he had returned with Victoria from dancing, listening to their conversation. He looked curiously at Diego and Victoria who had locked hands again.

"I had a hard time recently as well, and Victoria helped me through it. She was there for me, and I couldn't love her more." Diego smiled happily, kissing Victoria's hand who looked at him in gratitude for his words of love and understanding. She knew he had truly forgiven her and that he wanted to improve Ramon's opinion of her.

"Then why did you both rush into your marriage?" Ramon inquired.

"I must admit that I'm the one who rushed her," Diego said. "Victoria isn't convinced that she can be the wife of a caballero, so I decided to marry her before she could change her mind again. But I'm sure she'll be fine. The de la Vegas aren't ignored in California and the other caballeros should be careful before they say something against my wife." Ramon was surprised to hear the steel in Diego's voice.

"You can be sure of that," Alejandro supported his son. "You're a fine addition to our family, Victoria."

"Thank you," Victoria looked at the two de la Vegas, squeezing Diego's hand.

"Then I can only be happy for you, Victoria," Ramon was relieved. "I think you'll take good care of her." He patted Diego on the shoulder and went for another glass. When he said goodbye he was more or less appeased and wished his sister good luck as he wanted to leave early next morning. Victoria was happy that her brother was no longer angry with her and that the rift was mended a little.

Alejandro thought that Victoria looked much happier with Diego than with she had with Juan. She and Diego looked splendid together in their matching outfits, and he wondered if the decision to marry was really so sudden as Diego wanted him to believe. For how long had Diego planned this wedding to have those clothes made? Diego was smiling again for the first time in months and hardly left his wife out of sight. Alejandro couldn't feel happier for him. He would question his son about it as soon as he got the opportunity for a long talk between father and son.

After much dancing and laughing, Diego drew Victoria into a slow dance. "Do you want to stay any longer?" he whispered to her, pulling her closer.

"I have had enough food and I can hardly stay on my feet after I hadn't the chance to sit out any dance," Victoria whispered in his embrace, smiling at him.

When the music stopped Diego took the cue to lead her away from the crowd, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his room. With his foot he closed the door behind them, before he put her on her feet in front of the bed.

"I have been dreaming of this," he whispered, taking her in his arms. "I dreamed of having you here with me and loving you."

"I have been dreaming of it too," Victoria put her arms around his neck. Diego kissed her while he carefully removed the pins from her hair, putting them on a nearby table. "I like it when your unbound hair falls down your back." He brushed his fingers through it while his mouth trailed from her cheek down her neck. His hands soon found the buttons on the back of her dress and he opened them to help her out of it. Then he lifted her up to put her down on the soft bed. "Now it's my turn to seduce you and tell you how much I love you," he whispered, kissing her passionately, feeling her body's reaction to his touch. "And I promise you that my bed is much softer than those blankets in the windmill."

"You don't need much to persuade me, Diego," she smiled seductively.

_A/N: Only one more chapter to go. Some surprises are in store for everyone._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next days Alejandro saw his son only shortly, and there wasn't any chance to talk with his son privately. Diego and Victoria were inseparable, either spending their time in their room or going out for a ride, taking a picnic basket with them. Diego took Victoria to some secluded places where they wouldn't be disturbed. Victoria realized only now what a lonely life he had lived the last years, spending his time either alone as Zorro or in disguise as Diego, earning him the disrespect of those he cared for.

Z Z Z

Emerging from their room for a late breakfast a week, Felipe was waiting for them.

"What is it, Felipe?"

"Father went to the pueblo, because the royal emissary who was in Santa Paula last week is visiting Los Angeles today? He wants us to come to the pueblo too?"

Felipe nodded.

"We'll be there, Felipe. Can you make the carriage ready for us?"

"It is ready?"

"Then we should hurry!" Diego looked at Victoria.

"I'll be ready in no time, Diego," Victoria smiled at him.

Z Z Z

Alejandro had met with the other caballeros in the tavern to discuss with them how to approach the royal emissary during his visit. He hadn't expected the emissary to come to Los Angeles so soon after Diego had talked to him in Santa Paula. Diego had only told him that his talks had gone well and Alejandro was a bit angry that Diego hadn't told him any details.

Alejandro was surrounded by his peers as the emissary arrived with his men at mid morning.

"Emissary, I'm Alejandro de la Vega and I want to welcome you to the pueblo of Los Angeles."

"Emissary Don Francisco de Avila." The emissary greeted him. "Are you related to Don Diego de la Vega, Don Alejandro?"

"Si, that's my son, he will come a little later, Don Francisco," Alejandro nodded.

"Your son is an outstanding person with a brilliant mind and a strong charisma, you must be very proud of him. At first I was surprised to see a young man as representative of this pueblo, I had expected someone older, but after I met Don Diego I knew that you sent your best man. " Don Francisco congratulated him. "His insights of the political situation was very helpful to me during my visit here in California. I'll look forward talking to him again. His visit a week ago impressed me so much that it made me change my travel plans to have a closer look at the situation here."

Alejandro was surprised at the praise of Diego, he hadn't expected that. "Do you need any more information from me?" He had prepared a speech to give a summary of the problems in the pueblo.

"I don't think there is anything you can add. The speech of your son was very detailed and to the point. Something that was even more refreshing after I had to listen to endless empty talks. Now I'll have to check the alcalde's files to find proof of his misdeeds." The emissary pulled out a paper from his pocket and sighed a little. "Quite a list your son gave me! If there's anything unclear I'll ask your son. Please tell him to meet me at the alcalde's office."

Leaving a stunned Alejandro behind, the emissary headed for the alcalde's office. Halfway the emissary was met by de Soto who had come to greet him.

"De Soto, I'm the alcalde of this pueblo. I'm happy to welcome you here in Los Angeles. I hadn't expected your visit here, Emissary."

"Emissary Don Francisco de Avila." The emissary introduced himself. "I didn't plan to come here if it hadn't been for one of the caballeros of this pueblo I talked to last week. He persuaded me to investigate the situation here. I expect you to show me all your files about the taxes you have here and I'm interested in Zorro too. You do have everything documented, don't you?"

"Yes, of course Emissary." De Soto bowed to him. "My sergeant will give them to you at once and I'm ready to answer your questions."

"Fine, Alcalde. Then we can start right away. We have a lot to do." Together with de Soto the emissary vanished into the alcalde's office.

"It looks like you sent the right man to Santa Paula, hm?" Don Pedro clapped Alejandro on the shoulder who was still dumbstruck. "Don Diego must have more inside him than we all thought to make such an impression on the emissary!"

Z Z Z

As soon as Diego arrived with Victoria in the pueblo, Alejandro informed him that the emissary expected him at the alcalde's office.

"The alcalde and the emissary have been in the office for a few hours. Mendoza told me that the emissary inquired him and de Soto about several taxes the alcalde decreed and also about some encounters with Zorro. Mendoza has been released from the inquiry, but the emissary is still questioning de Soto."

"Interesting. I didn't expect the emissary to come here," Diego stated.

"Oh, maybe you should have," Alejandro looked at him curiously. "The emissary told me that he came here because of your speech last week in Santa Paula. You really made an impression on him. What did you tell him, Diego?"

"Diego was really marvelous, Father," Victoria added. "You should have been there. I don't think anyone else could have persuaded the emissary to come here." She smiled at Diego.

Z Z Z

"Ah Don Diego, I have been expecting you." Don Francisco greeted him as he entered the alcalde's office. Don Francisco was seated behind the desk with big journals in front of him. "I have checked the evidences you told me of with the alcalde's journals and I have found your accusations to be true. The alcalde has really misused his office with illegal taxes, mistreating innocent citizens and arresting them under false charges."

De Soto turned pale at the declaration of the emissary and looked at Diego hatefully. "I think you can go for the moment, de Soto. But don't go far. I expect you to join me on my trip back to Spain where you will face your trial. I have something more to discuss with Don Diego."

Diego took the seat de Soto had previously occupied and listened to what the emissary proposed as a solution for the problems of the pueblo.

Z Z Z

De Soto was furious to be dismissed like that by the emissary for Don Diego and he realized that Don Diego was responsible for the situation he found himself in.

Entering the tavern he decided to wait there over a drink until the emissary came back to him. There wasn't much else he could do.

Victoria was chatting with her friends and it couldn't be overlooked how happy she was.

As she passed by de Soto's table, he couldn't pass the chance to comment on the wedding when he was sure he wouldn't be overheard. "So you finally managed to catch yourself a rich bachelor, Señora?" De Soto smirked. "After you left Zorro for your ill-fated marriage to your late husband, Don Diego was the best you could get even if he wasn't your first choice. Took you all your efforts to catch him, hm?"

Victoria paled at his remark, realizing how her marriage was perceived in the pueblo. Diego noticed Victoria's pale face instantly as he entered the tavern. "Everything alright, Victoria?" Diego stepped close to her, looking inquiringly at de Soto. "If you are trying to hurt or insult my wife, you'll answer to me, de Soto!" He looked at the alcalde challenging, moving in front of Victoria.

"I only congratulated your wife on her choice of husband," the alcalde smirked. In his opinion the two of them looked way too happy and he couldn't stand it to see the woman who had opposed him at every possible opportunity so happy with the man who had managed to bring the emissary to the pueblo. In his envy and anger he felt the need to strike out. There was nothing to fear since Don Diego was well known for his inability to defend himself with a sword. "I only want to wish you good luck with your tavern wench. Who'd have thought that a de la Vega would sink so low in his choice of wife." Victoria felt Diego's fingers dig into her waist. "I don't think that it's of your concern, alcalde! And there is nothing wrong with my wife being a hard working woman and the owner of a tavern." Victoria felt his anger build up. "Just leave it, Diego, he's not worth it." Victoria tried to restrain him and he knew what she meant. A single remark wasn't worth his identity and his life after all he had endured during the recent years of hiding. "Yes, it must have been hard work for her to finally set you up, Don Diego."

It was an insult Diego couldn't ignore. "You will apologize immediately to my wife, alcalde or you'll give me satisfaction!" Diego said threateningly.

"A fight with you, Don Diego?" De Soto laughed. "I don't want to make your wife a widow so soon after her wedding again. You'd better go home and write some more poems to her."

"I expect you on the plaza," Diego was cold.

"Diego, please, he isn't worth it," Victoria tried to hold him back. She was afraid his identity would be revealed.

"But you're worth it, Victoria. I can't have him insult my wife! And there's nothing to fear." Diego grinned. "Sergeant Mendoza, will you lend me your sword?"

Mendoza looked at him, surprised. "Of course, Don Diego. Are you sure about it?" Reluctantly Mendoza handed Diego his sword.

"It will suffice for the moment," Diego took the sword in his hand, stepping out to the plaza followed by de Soto, his father and the other tavern guests.

"Diego, you don't really want to fight the alcalde?" Alejandro tried to stop him. "You're no match against him."

The fight was longer than Alejandro and the others expected, believing that de Soto would defeat Diego quickly. After a few parries it became clear that Diego was mainly playing with de Soto, being the better swordsman.

"As much as I enjoy our little fights, alcalde, this is enough for now!" Diego brought it to an end. With a few well placed moves he had his sword at de Soto's throat. "Drop your sword and admit your defeat. You'll never be able to beat me." De Soto let his sword fall from his hand and Diego removed the sword from his throat.

"You are Zorro!" De Soto breathed heavily. "I'll make you hang!" Then he yelled out loud. "Lancers, take him into custody!"

"No!" Victoria stepped on the plaza to face the alcalde.

Diego only grinned confidently. "I'm sorry, but you're too late, Alcalde!" He took a paper out of his jacket and waved it in front of de Soto. "This is a pardon for Zorro that the emissary gave me half an hour ago to hand it over to Zorro. He decided that Zorro acted only in the defense of the pueblo."

Diego took the chance to cut a Z into de Soto's vest for the last time, before he smilingly turned to Victoria. "As I said, there's nothing to fear!" Then he looked around challenging. "Anyone else doubting my wife's reputation?" No one dared to answer his challenge, knowing they had no chance against him. "Anyone? Fine then it's settled." He went over to Mendoza to hand him back his sword. "Thank you, Mendoza, my friend." Mendoza was dumbstruck. "It's my pleasure, Don Diego."

"No!" De Soto couldn't accept his defeat. He would have his revenge on the man who was responsible for his demise. As Victoria walked across the plaza to Diego, de Soto grabbed his sword and aimed it at Victoria's back. "Victoria, watch out!" Diego yelled. Horrified, Diego watched de Soto attack Victoria while she was out of his reach. He wanted to pull her aside, but he knew he couldn't get to her in time. Just as he expected the sword to run through her body, de Soto suddenly let it fall, scraping only her back and tearing her blouse. De Soto stumbled and a red stain could be seen on his breast. Then he fell over with his face down.

The emissary stepped forward of the crowd that had witnessed the duel and slowly advanced to the body, putting his pistol away. "He knew he had lost, but I didn't expect him to be a coward as well, attacking a helpless woman. As Emissary of the king, I hereby declare him guilty of attempted murder and and misuse of his office among other crimes. The death sentence was hereby executed."

Diego rushed to Victoria, taking her in his arms. "Victoria, Victoria."

"I'm alright, Diego, please let me go. You're holding me too tight. I can't breathe." Victoria felt him shake and he didn't loosen his embrace.

"Diego, let Victoria go!" Diego heard his father say and slowly he realized what was going on. He looked at his father who was now standing beside him, the shock visible on his face too. Diego released Victoria from his embrace, but kept her tight to him with one arm around her waist. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered, still shocked.

"I'm alright, Diego." Victoria eased her head against his chest, closing her eyes and feeling the erratic beating of his heart.

"Thank you, Don Francisco," Diego addressed the emissary.

"It was my duty, Don Diego. I can't have innocent citizens killed by an act of cowardice." The emissary ordered his men to take care of de Soto's body before he addressed Diego again.

"Is it true what de Soto said before he died, are you Zorro?"

"Yes, I am." Diego admitted, slowly coming out of his shock. "Or I have been. I don't think Zorro will be needed any longer with a new alcalde."

"I hope so too, Don Diego. I'd rather have you as the new alcalde, too bad you declined. I consider myself fortunate to have met you. You're really a legend in Madrid and the tales of your swordsmanship aren't exaggerated as I could witness." The emissary turned to Alejandro who had listened to their conversation open-mouthed. "Your son told me that he'll be too busy on the hacienda as well as working with the newspaper, to accept the position as alcalde. He suggested you for the office as you already have experience in it. Do you accept the office of alcalde of Los Angeles, Don Alejandro?"

"Me? Alcalde of Los Angeles?" Alejandro couldn't hide his pride and joy. "I'd be honored, Don Francisco!"

"Then it's settled. I hereby declare you Alcalde of Los Angeles!" This was met by cheers and loud clapping from the crowd. "Bravo, bravo!"

When Diego congratulated him, Alejandro looked at him happily. "I never expected that. My son is Zorro and I'm alcalde. I'm very proud of you, Diego!" Alejandro embraced him and clapped him on the shoulder. "But don't think you're off the hook so easily, Diego. I'll take you by your word and make you take over the hacienda and you'll have a lot of questions to answer."

Diego smiled happily. "Of course, Father. Later when we're back at the hacienda. But let's celebrate first!" Arm in arm with Victoria, Diego guided his father to the tavern for the celebration.

The End


End file.
